


Just Stardust

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Casual Sex, Episode: s02e22 There’s No Place Like Plrtz Glrb, F/M, Fights, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trauer hat kein besonderes Gewand. Nicht in einer Welt, in der die Helden meistens schwarz tragen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Der Sommer nach Buffys Tod und das angegebene Paar ist nur das offensichtlichste.

_Du weißt ganz genau, woher du deine Narben hast._  
_Und welche Dinge du allzu laut nicht sagen darfst._  
_Dass du verdammt noch mal Verantwortung zu tragen hast_  
_Und dass du außerdem nicht allzu viel erwarten kannst._

_~Fettes Brot – Lieber verbrennen als erfrieren~_

_She's mostly gone_  
_some other place -_

Cordelia weiß nicht genau, was das ist. Nicht mit Spike hinter ihr rauchend auf dem Bett.

Nackt, so wie sie.

Nicht mit ihm hier in LA ohne Angel. Ohne zornigen Vorwurf. Ohne Zögern.

Buffys Trümmer sind vermutlich weniger einnehmend, außerhalb von Sunnydale. Das ist seine Entschuldigung, falls Spike eine braucht. Sie besitzt keine. Keine greifbare, vielleicht benötigt sie auch keine. Sie ist Single und jung. Dieser Fick ist vielleicht das normalste, das ihr in anderthalb Jahren passiert ist. Vielleicht. Cordelia weiß es nicht. Sie hat vor einer langen Zeit Normalität aus den Augen verloren und nie wieder ernsthaft danach gesucht.

Das ist nicht der Augenblick, um mit dieser Tradition zu brechen.

Cordelia weiß, was es nicht ist. Wirklich nicht so schwer, das zu definieren.

Sein Finger folgt ihrer Wirbelsäule, noch schweißnass und Cordelia wartet auf die Kälte.

Darauf das alles auf Anfang zurückschnappt und sie Spike kühl von sich schiebt, anstatt sich an ihn zu lehnen, als ob er ihr Verbündeter wäre. Als ob sie Trost nötig hätte und nicht nur einen trickreichen Kämpfer für ihre Visionen. Seine leichte Berührung im Nachglühen, die einen Damm in ihr brechen kann und es nicht tut. Nur eine Gänsehaut auslöst, weil der Kontakt zu zart ist.

Sie sind nicht wirklich zart miteinander umgegangen und das war Verstand raubend gut.

Die Hitze und das Erschaudern, das Entdecken von Leben in unerwarteten Orten. Den geheimen in ihr. Auf ihrer Haut. Spuren, die ihr selbst fremd waren und er ist alt genug, um sich noch an weiße Flecken auf der Landkarte zu erinnern. Unerforschte Gebiete und Cordelia denkt, dass sie ihren Körper besser kennen sollte als er. Aber Spike hat ihr ein gutes Jenseits ihrer Vorstellung in diesem unbewohnten Zimmer gegeben, das sie für eine Weile gedanklich beschäftigt halten wird.

Dieses außer Kontrolle sein und Zusammenfallen war für einen Moment richtig.

Als ob die Explosion alles auslöschen kann und den Kopf freimachen.

Sie hat es letztendlich getan. Cordelia atmet zitternd aus. Atmet ein, findet schließlich den vertraut ruhigen Rhythmus. Sowie den Mut, das schwelende Loch im Zimmer anzusprechen, das die Mitte der Detonation ausmacht.

„Buffy in ihrem weißen Promkleid. Bis auf die Haut durchnässt.“

Spike sagt nichts.

„So erinnere ich mich an sie - Triumphierend. Nachdem sie den Meister geschlagen hat.“ Und vielleicht schleicht sich Traurigkeit an dieser Stelle ein, „Nach ihrem ersten Tod. Bevor wir ins Bronze feiern gingen.“

Buffys erster Tod und Cordelia fragt sich, ob es stimmt, das Helden nur einen sterben und Feiglinge tausende. Denn sie fühlt sich manchmal, als ob sie die tausendundeine Art zu sterben schon hinter sich gebracht hat. Und sie ist ein Feigling, denn in Augenblicken wie diesem, fürchtet sie die nächste Vision, die sie zu Boden reißen wird. Ihr Gleichgewicht raubend und irgendwann wird sie daran zersplittern.

_Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die Mutigste im ganzen Land?_

Mit Buffy in Cordelias Kosmos war diese Frage immer leicht zu beantworten.

Spikes Finger ist verschwunden. Sie hat es erwartet, nachdem sie Worte zurückgebracht hat. Aber eigentlich hat sie auch erwartet, dass er sich dem Finger anschließt und aus dem Hyperion stürmt. Verwirrt und angewidert. Da ist dieser Abdruck, den Angel in ihr über Spike geformt hat, dieses vermeintliche Wissen und sein echter Charakter ist ihr fremd.

Cordelia kennt nur die Karikatur. Spike dagegen nur Angels Seherin.

Sie haben beide ihre bequemsten Hüllen heute vor der Tür abgestreift. Sind sich hier neu begegnet. Unbeständig, denn die Welt ist nicht eingerostet, nachdem Buffy von ihrem Angesicht verschwunden ist. Dreht weiter ächzend ihre Bahnen. Die Jägerin hat nur die Korrosion in Gang gesetzt.

Es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis die Clique in Sunnydale ohne General auseinanderbrechen wird. Das ist eine Wahrheit, die niemand aussprechen will und Cordelia hofft, dass sie sich täuscht. Nur dort schwarzsieht, wo ein Schimmer Hoffnung begraben liegt, weil sie es nicht besser weiß. Es nie besser wusste.

Nie dieses Mysterium begriffen hat, das Buffy um sie alle gewoben hat.

Cordelia dreht sich auf den Rücken, blickt hoch und die Decke ist ein dreckiges Braun. In Schatten getaucht, erinnert sie an Erde und frische Gräber. Das flackernde Licht vom Flur erreicht sie hier nicht. Sie hat Spike in Angels Hotel gefickt und das verstieß gegen die Hausordnung, wenn sie eine hatten, darüber war sie sich klar.

Der Staub hat sich wieder gelegt und die Scham ist noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Buffy sechzehn, mit verschmiertem Make-up und unschlagbar. Ewig.

So verdammt ewig, dass man das Gefühl hatte, dass man sie nur anfassen muss, um – die Ewigkeit wie einen elektrischen Schlag abzubekommen. Strahlend von Innen heraus mit einem Silberkreuz und ruinierter Frisur.

Das ist ihre Erinnerung. Nicht Spikes. Er war für lange Zeit kein Teil von Buffys Welt.

Cordelia auch nicht und das war gut. Ihre Entscheidung das Feld zu räumen, nicht so falsch im Nachhinein. Nicht dass sie damals eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Die Option sich in ihrer Heimatstadt eine Existenz aufzubauen, hat nicht einmal ihr Bewusstsein gestreift und vielleicht gab es Schicksal. Vielleicht nur den falsche Stolz sich nicht den Sticheleien von bekannten Gesichtern als Kellnerin, Verkäuferin, Empfangsdame auszusetzen. Cordelia hat sich ihren Stolz gewahrt, nicht viel das sich sonst in ihrem Besitz befunden hat, als sie nach LA kam.

Spike dagegen war von Angel in die Schatten gezogen worden – vor einer langen Zeit. Vor dreiundzwanzig Nächten und sie beobachtet, wie er die Asche abschnippt. Sie kennt das Gefühl, hat nur vergessen, wie sehr Buffys bloße Anwesenheit verletzten kann. Jeden anderen berührt - verbrüht. So wie ihre Abwesenheit dieses Loch aufreißt, das niemand füllen kann und Spike ist ein weiteres Opfer.

Irgendwie in Buffys Bann gestolpert.

Irgendwie in der Illusion verheddert, dass er sie liebt.

Und vielleicht ist es keine Illusion. Vielleicht ist Buffy einfach ein Mensch, den man lieben muss, wenn man ihn kennt. Aber Cordelia hat sie gekannt und weiß, dass sie gegen Buffys Charme immun war. Sie hat sie respektiert und das wars. Es war genug. Keine verlorene Liebe zwischen ihnen beiden. Nur Scherben, die Cordelia aufräumen sollte, nachdem das Idol gefallen ist, bevor sich jemand anders daran schneidet.

Allen voran Angel. Dicht gefolgt von Spike und sie seufzt unwillig.

Starrt auf den Vampir neben sich. Die Muskeln, die in seinem Oberkörper spielen, als er die Kippe ausmacht und das ist alles Show. Spike braucht den Waschbrettbauch nicht, um sie durch den Raum zu schleudern, falls ihm danach sein sollte. Vielleicht um ihr an die Wäsche zu gehen, aber Cordelia ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie dieses Maß von oberflächlich erfüllt. Sie sind nicht hier, weil sie sich attraktiv finden. Mehr um Wunden zu lecken als Haut, wenn Cordelia ehrlich ist. Wenn sie jede psychologische Schicht abkratzt und den ganzen Bullshit darunter beleuchtet.

Cordelia hat keine Ahnung, wie sie hier mit ihm gelandet ist.

Nicht nachdem das Feuer aus ist und sie ihren Verstand kalt einsetzen kann. Dass es nach einer guten Idee klang, ihn zu küssen, erscheint nun kurzsichtig und jede Rechtfertigung fadenscheinig. Aber sie ist ehrlich genug, um sich einzugestehen, dass das ganze vor einer halben Stunde noch anders aussah. Spike hat noch die passenden Knutschflecken, die ihre Anteilnahme beweisen und sie ist kein Teenager. Cordelia hat gelernt zu ihren Fehlern zu stehen.

Sie testet die Limits von _wasauchimmer_ , „Was ist dein Bild von ihr?“

Spike stellt sich nicht dumm, hält nur zurück.

Ein schlechtes Lächeln, das bei genauerer Betrachtung in sich zusammen bricht. Keine Substanz. Ausgehöhlt, „Ich bin kein Lichtbildner, Cordelia.“

Und das ist ein antiquiertes Wort. Eines das sie nicht erwartet hat und es passt zu seiner Beziehung zu Buffy. Seinen unerfüllten Sehnsüchten. Dem Wunsch, das Licht zu berühren, zu gestalten und festzuhalten. Spike ist gefangen im Drama und sie ist noch immer im Publikum. Vielleicht mit Tränen in den Augen, wegen der herzergreifenden Darstellung. Vielleicht unberührt, weil sie das ganze Theater nicht versteht und lieber selbst im Mittelpunkt steht.

Sie erwidert seinen Blick, „Ich bin keine Therapeutin für gebrochene Vampire.“

„Dabei wärst du es so gerne.“ Spikes Lächeln enthält ihr zu viel verletzendes Wissen und so spart Cordelia sich den unnützen Widerspruch, „Komm her, Herzchen.“

Sie tut es, nicht weil es klug ist oder halb poetisch.

Hauptsächlich weil Angel am anderen Ende der Welt ist und sie nie so nah an sich herankommen lassen würde. Spike die richtige Art von Not leidend ist, um ihr Mitleid zu zünden. Die falsche Art von kaltblütig, um sie abzuturnen.

Hier ist auch Trost zu finden, wenn man genauer danach im Chaos sucht.

Spike sagt nicht mehr als Angel über Buffy. Es ist nur so, dass Cordelia nicht bei jedem Wort von ihm das Gefühl hat, in Stücke zu zerbersten. Da ist genug Distanz zwischen ihnen. Dieses schwarze Loch, das sie träge umeinander kreisen lässt.

Sie sind beide ausgezehrt und die Echos verlieren sich.

_I'm getting by_  
_In other ways._

Cordelia weiß nicht, warum sie so verdammt traurig ist. Sie hat Buffy noch nicht einmal als Mensch gemocht. Ihr Tod ist dieser Schatten, der Cordelia unwillkürlich schaudern lässt. Die eigene Sterblichkeit in den Vordergrund rückt und sie will nicht abtreten. Gott bewahre. Sie ist noch nicht fertig und sie hat nichts in der Hand, nur ihren Instinkt im Herzen. Entscheidungen und man kann zu jedem Zeitpunkt nur eine von vielen treffen. Dann Beten, dass es die richtige war.

In ihrer derzeitigen Position gibt es genau eine Alternative zu Angel.

Gechippte Killermaschine. Es fühlt sich nicht nach Betteln an, wenn Spike Ärsche kicken will, bis er sein Dilemma im Blutrausch vergisst. Für eine Sekunde - für eine Minute, den ganzen Frust auf die Welt in Gewalt kanalisiert. So taumelnd wieder auf die Beine kommt.

Es ist nicht sonderbar, Spike um Hilfe zu bitten.

Er ist so aggressiv, wie Cordelia ihn in Erinnerung hat. Willow sagt, dass er sich gehen lässt, außer wenn er mit Dawn zusammen ist. Für Cordelia tritt Spike wutschnaubend auf der Stelle. Nur Angel hat sich entfernt. Sie kennt Angels Schwächen zu gut, nur hat sie angenommen, dass er – aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hat. Es steht ihr nicht zu, ein Urteil zu fällen, aber die Enttäuschung sitzt tiefer als sie sich eingestehen will.

Atmet in der Dunkelheit und raubt ihr zu leicht den Schlaf.

Cordelia glaubt nicht, dass Buffy auf diesem Schrotturm mit ihrem aufdämmernden Tod auch nur kurz ihre Entscheidung bereut hat, Spike einzubeziehen. Er seine sich auf dieses Unterfangen einzulassen, dagegen wortlos jede Minute. Sie fragt sich, ob Angel es bereut, sie in Pylea gerettet zu haben und wie lange es dauert, bis er mit dieser Entscheidung seinen Frieden geschlossen hat.

Egal, ob das Telefon bei AI geklingelt hat oder nicht.

Sie fragt sich, wie lange Spike die Schlacht gegen Glory strategisch in Details und Standbilder durchgehen wird. Er sich irgendwann sicher sein wird, dass er verspätet die allerletzte Art gefunden hat, auf die er Buffy hätte retten können. Tausendundeine Nacht wäre realistisch. Weniger als drei Jahre und die Ewigkeit ist kürzer geworden, seit Cordelia erwachsen geworden ist. Manchmal tut es ihr leid, dieser Verlust von Größe, Wunder und Allmacht. An den meisten Tagen ist sie dagegen nur froh, dass sie Verlust in Perspektiven packen kann, die sie nicht den Verstand verlieren lassen.

Es schmerzt zu wissen, dass Wochen vergehen, in denen sie nicht an den Halbdämon denkt, der ihr Leben verändert hat. An denen sie Doyles grünen Augen nicht vermisst oder das schelmische Funkeln, das nichts Gutes ankündigte.

Sie zieht Parallelen zwischen Doyle und Buffy. Ecksteine einer vergangenen Gegenwart.

Die Wucht des Todes und das sie versucht, die meiste Zeit ein gutes Mädchen zu sein. So wie Spike versucht, sich nicht von seinen niederen Instinkten überwältigen zu lassen und nach den Händen zu schnappen, die ihn mit Blutkonserven, Zuneigung und Beschäftigung versorgen. Cordelia weiß nicht, ob die Willows und Xanders dieser Welt je verstehen werden, was für eine Anstrengung es sein kann, die verletzende Zunge im Zaum zu halten. Sie weiß, dass Giles und Angel eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon haben und schlechtere Angewohnheiten, die sie niederringen müssen.

Spike auch, aber sein Mundwerk ist in der Top-Drei-Rotation.

Spike stand Buffy bei ihrem letzten Endkampf zur Seite und er hat es Angel nicht vergessen lassen. Angel Spike dagegen nicht dessen Ausgang. Vampire haben den Instinkt unter die Gürtellinie zu schlagen. Fast vergessenes Wissen. Cordelia hat sich vorgemacht, dass sie Angel handzahm bekommen hat, bis er nach ihren Fingern schnappte. Sie hat ihn nicht daran erinnert, dass es die Mächte waren, die entschieden, dass er nichts bei diesem Kampf zu suchen hat. Ihn und das gesamte Team in eine andere Dimension beförderten, um sicher zu gehen, das niemand den Hörer abnahm.

Ihm Sternenstaub in die Augen geworfen haben und sie trauert nicht um einen echten Thron. Einen echten Held, der ihr seine Welt zu Füßen gelegt hätte und die Visionen auf seine breiten Schultern genommen. Jasager sind ihr zuwider und Cordelia denkt, dass sie innerhalb von zwei Wochen von ihrem königlichen Hof und Groo gelangweilt gewesen wäre.

Die Platzwunde ihrer Träume blutet nicht länger, ihre Nase dagegen häufiger und sie hat Angst. Sie hat genug Angst, um Prognosen von Spezialisten einzuholen, aber keine Stimme, um die Mutmaßungen ihrer Doktoren dem Team mitzuteilen.

Cordelia will niemand weinen sehen und das ist kurzsichtig genug.

Sie hat Angel nicht angefleht hier zu bleiben, weil diese gottverfluchten Visionen letztendlich für ihn bestimmt sind und nicht sie. Nicht für Wes und Gunn. Angel wäre leichter zu handhaben, wenn sie Krokodilstränen weinen könnte, aber sie ist keine gute Schauspielerin. Ein anderer hohler Traum, der sich nie erfüllt hat. Aber sie hat ein Leben, ein verdammtes Leben und sie gestaltet es jeden Tag. Füllt es auf, bis es fast überquillt mit Aktivität und Liebe. Nur eine Bewältigungsstrategie, aber eine mit unbestreitbarem Erfolg im Gegensatz zu anderen.

Cordelia ist es leid, Angel zu bewegen.

Hat sich nur müde gekämpft bei dem Versuch ihn zu verstehen. Auf Dauer reichen ihre Kraftreserven nicht aus, um mehr als die Vertraute zu sein. Für einen gefassten Gesichtsausdruck dagegen reicht ihre menschliche Stärke immer. Angel bekommt, was er von ihr will – Eine Auszeit und die ersten Visionen waren einfach genug. Bis sie es nicht mehr waren.

Manchmal ist Spikes Stärke notwendig und ihm ist es egal.

Ein Kampf ist ein Kampf und LA hat jede Menge davon, auch wenn ihre Visionen die Aufmerksamkeit nur auf den kleinsten Teil lenken. Den übernatürlichen Part, den zwei Männer und eine Frau leicht überfordern können. Sie zählt Fred nicht mit, weil die in ihrem Zimmer Panikattacken aussteht, die ein echtes Vampnest wahrscheinlich zu einem Spaziergang im Park werden ließen.

Wenn sie es schaffen würde, über die Türschwelle zu gehen.

Cordelia ist nicht bereit, Wes und Gunn leichtsinnig zu riskieren. Der Grund, warum sie beim ersten Anruf in Sunnydale über deren Protest hinweggegangen ist. Das hier ist der vierte und sie durchbricht die einschleichende Routine, „Du kannst Dawn mitbringen, wenn ihr danach ist. Ich könnte mit ihr einkaufen gehen. Die Stadt zeigen.“

„Der Krümel ist kein großer Fan von LA.“ Nachdenklich, „Ihr Dad hat es ihr versaut.”

Irgendwie sind es immer die Väter und Cordelia seufzt, „Okay, frag sie trotzdem. Sie kann bei mir schlafen. Ich würde mich freuen.“

„Du musst das nicht tun.”

„Was? Gastfreundlich sein?” Cordelia hört auf die Stille, sagt dann, „Die Erinnerungen sind vielleicht nicht echt, aber Dawn ist es. Bring sie mit, wenn sie will.“

Spike sagt nichts und steht fünf Stunden später mit Dawn kurz vor Mitternacht in der Tür.

Gerade richtig für die Jagd, die seine Instinkte benötigt und Cordelia bleibt mit dem Teenager zurück. Stellt sie Fred vor und geht dann mit ihr in das Diner zwei Blocks entfernt, das den besten Apfelkuchen in LA serviert. Mit Sahne und Vanilleeis. Dawn taut auf. Cordelia entspannt sich langsam und denkt, dass das nicht ihre schlechteste Idee gewesen war.

Die Jungs stoßen knapp zwei Stunden später zu ihnen. Stinkend und schmutzig, aber es ist zwei Uhr nachts und niemand stört sich daran.

„Das ist LA“, sagt Cordelia zu Dawn, als sie deren kuriosen Blick zu den anderen Gästen sieht, die ihre überfüllte Nische ignorieren. So wie das hellblaue Blut auf deren Kleider. Dawn lehnt sich enger an Spike, der ihr bereitwillig mehr Platz überlässt und abwesend mit ihrem Haar spielt. „Es ist erstaunlich. Die Leute sind besser im Abtun von Unannehmlichkeiten als in Sunnydale, aber hilfreicher, wenn es um Infos geht.“

„Ja.“ Gunn lehnt sich vor, klaut eine Pommes von Wes, „Das ist _ihr_ LA.“

„ _Meins_? Nur weil jeder sich zu gerne von ein wenig T &A ablenken lässt.“

Dawn hakt verwirrt nach, „T&A?“

Spike zieht an einer Strähne und klärt hilfsbereit auf, „Titten und Arsch. Cordys Mundwerk ist verdorben, nimm dir an ihr kein Beispiel. Vorerst.“

Wesley lacht auf bei ihrem bösen Blick und ihre Zungenspitze ist draußen, „Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf über deine Verdorbenheit, Cordy. Gunn ist nur bitter, weil er sich nicht ständig bei den Cops ausweisen muss. Deine Gesellschaft schadet seinem Ghetto-Image.“

Ihr Strohhalm nimmt Wes ins Visier, „Hey, du bist derjenige, der noch für die idyllischen Stadtteile einen Fremdenführer braucht. Nicht ich.“

Trocken von ihm, „Du wolltest auch einen Begleitservice für reiche Ladies eröffnen.“

„Wofür du dir zu schade warst. Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn meiner Schnapsideen war das eine klare zehn. Ihr zwei hättet mir eine Menge Kohle eingebracht.“

Das gutmütige Geplänkel geht in die nächsten Runden.

Dawn hört zu, bis sie sich von ihrem Beobachtungsposten kurz zurückmeldet, „Ich kann nicht glauben, Cordy, das du ganz alleine hierher gezogen bist. Du warst nur zwei Jahre älter als ich, richtig?“

Und als Cordelia das blauäugige Mädchen ihr gegenüber ansieht, kann sie es selbst kaum glauben. So viele Arten, wie dieses Abenteuer hätte schief gehen können. Sie beißt sich auf die Zunge, um nicht Buffys Sommerausflug nach LA zu erwähnen.

Die Jägerin war siebzehn gewesen und Angel in der Hölle.

Wenigstens hatte Cordelia mit achtzehn noch Träume gehabt, als sie ihm begegnet ist.

Es wird ein nettes Wochenende, besser als Cordelia erwartet hat und sie übernachten im Hyperion. Die ganze Truppe. Mit dem warmen Gefühl einer spontanen Pyjamaparty und sogar Fred traut sich letztendlich aus ihrem Zimmer. Dawn versucht sich Buffys Abschiedsworte zu Herzen zu nehmen und zu leben.

Vielleicht hat es auch etwas mit dem Bier zu tun, das ihr niemand wegnimmt.

Dawn ist alt genug für eine erste Kostprobe und die Leute verantwortungsvoll genug, anders als bei Cordelias erstem Rausch. Harmony war es selten und sie ist perplex, dass Spike der üble Schlussstrich war, der diese nach LA getrieben hat. Und dann macht es irgendwie Sinn und Cordelia schüttelt sich grinsend bei dem Gedanken, was genau sie mit dem blonden Wolf im Schafspelz verbindet. Sie meint wohlgemerkt den weiblichen.

Cordelia denkt nicht, dass Dawn in Spike den großen Bruder sieht, der er zu gerne für sie sein will. Aber das ist nicht wichtig, wird es nicht für die nächsten zwei, drei Jahre sein, bevor Dawn sich endgültig entscheidet, was sie will. Vielleicht kommt sie auch mehr nach ihrer Schwester und es ist weniger als ein Jahr.

„Ich mag dein LA.“

Dawn klingt glücklich beschwipst, während sie die Bettdecke neu bezieht. Sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dawn das Gefühl mag, halbwegs erwachsen zu sein. So wie die drei Bier. Selbst wenn es trügerisch ist.

Cordelia lächelt still, „Es ist unseres. Du solltest die Jungs nicht für voll nehmen, wenn sie mir den Thron zuweisen.“

„Sie lieben dich einfach.“ Dawn zieht _liiiebe_ kunstvoll in die Länge.

Das warme Prickeln im Bauch kann der Alkohol sein, nur weiß Cordelia es besser.

Verächtlich, „Sie sind bedauernswert einfach um den Finger zu wickeln.“

Sie kichern beide und Cordelia wirft Dawn das Kissen zu. Ihre Reflexe noch fit genug und sie umarmt es, dreht eine Pirouette, bevor sie in das frisch bezogene Bett fällt.

Cordelia ist fast aus der Tür, als Dawns Flüstern sie erstarren lässt, „Ich vermisse sie jeden Tag. So sehr.“

Sie geht zurück, steht verloren über dem Bett, nicht sicher, ob sie trösten kann. Leise, „Ich weiß. Ich fühlte mich auch besser, als Buffy noch da war.“

Die Stimme ist gedämpft vom Kissen, Dawn unterwegs zu ihrem Traumziel, „Du hast Buffy nicht gerngehabt, nicht wahr Cordy?“

„Nein, nicht wirklich.” Buffy war ihr die meiste Zeit zu aufreibend. Es ist trotzdem nicht die ganze Wahrheit, „Ich habe sie respektiert.“

„Sie dich nicht.“ Der Stich ist ungebeten da, Dawns angeheitertes Mädchenkichern betäubt den Schmerz ein Bisschen. Als ob sie ein dunkles Geheimnis teilt, „Aber Buffy konnte auch ein Miststück sein.“

Das eine Wort wird von felsenfester Überzeugung zusammengehalten, „Allerdings.“

Etwas versöhnt sich in Cordelia, denn das war unter der ganzen Trauer die Wahrheit. Buffy ist keine Heilige gewesen, ganz egal was jeder heute beteuert. Es hat sie interessanter gemacht und echter in ihrem Bestreben, eine Welt zu retten, die Buffy mehr als einmal hat verzweifeln lassen.

Spike lehnt gegen den Türrahmen und Cordelia ist nicht befangen. Nicht davon, dass er gelauscht hat oder dass sein intensiver Gesichtsausdruck keinen Sonnenschein verheißt.

Manchmal ist es ihr lieber nur die Umrisse in der Dunkelheit zu sehen.

Cordelia kennt die Monster zu genau.

Ihre Zweifel zu ertasten, ist neu. Sie schließt die Tür vorsichtig, „Gunn und Wes?“

„Sind entzückt von Freds Gesellschaft.“ Spike streckt seine Hand aus und Cordelia kommt ihm einen Schritt entgegen, „Ich würde sagen, dein Thron wackelt.“

Ihr Lächeln ist verlegen, „Ich werde ihn morgen reparieren.”

„Lässt uns das die restliche Nacht?”

Es wäre ihre zweite und die erste war schon erinnerungswürdig.

Kein Zögern, Cordelia hat ihre Zweifel bereits weggeschlossen und ihre Hand legt sich fest in seine, „Ja.”

Cordelia bugsiert Spike zwei Stockwerke höher und entgegengesetzt von Dawns Raum.

Sie ist vielleicht verdorben, aber sie hat ihre Limits, was sie als schlechter Einfluss verantworten kann. Diese Art von Trauerarbeit gehört nicht dazu. Der Staub stört sie nicht und Spike ist damit beschäftigt, ihre Kleider aus dem Weg zu kriegen. Seine Finger sind seltsam unbeholfen und sie hört das Reißen von Stoff.

Cordelia hat die Bluse sowieso nie gemocht.

Sie findet seine Lippen im Zwielicht des aufsteigenden Straßenlichts. Ihr Mund erkundet, die scharfen Kanten seines Dämons und den weichen Geschmack von Whiskey. Spikes Verzweiflung ist unpassend, aber Cordelia hat ihre eigenen Schwächen, die sie zu gerne auf ihn überträgt. Ihre Fingernägel sind kurz und praktisch. Hart genug, um für Minuten Striemen auf seiner Haut zu hinterlassen, bevor sie verbleichen. Cordelia stöhnt schmerzhaft, als Spike das Bett verfehlt und schwer auf ihr landet. In einem anderen Leben hätte es lustig sein können, so ist es nur Teil ihres ungraziösen Tanzes. Ist nur ein Fall von vielen

Ihr kurz darauf die Luft wegbleibt, als seine Lippen und Finger ihren Busen entdecken.

Tiefer wandern und die unbehandelten Holzbohlen ihrer Kehrseite Splitter mitgeben, die er im Lavendellicht des Morgens mit einer Pinzette und ihren farbreichen Flüchen sorgsam entfernen wird. Sie sind noch nicht wichtig, werden es nicht für die nächsten Stunden sein. Ihr Verlangen ist zu heiß, um sich von Nebensächlichkeiten ablenken zu lassen oder kleinen Schürfwunden.

Cordelia hält sich nicht zurück und Spike kommt ihr blind entgegen.

Es ist zu leicht sich in das Muster fallen zu lassen, das gerade erste Formen annimmt.

_Everything they whispered in our ear_  
_Is coming true._

Wesley wartet am Wagen und Cordelia durchleuchtet seine Motive nicht. Sie ist nicht die einzige, die nicht weiß, wie sie auf Buffys Tod reagieren soll. Es wäre übertrieben zu sagen, dass Wesleys Durcheinander sie beruhigt. Aber zumindest kommt sie sich nicht vor wie eine Holzpuppe, der ungewollt Leben eingehaucht worden ist. Wesley erinnert sie daran, dass es keine richtige Reaktion geben kann.

Ihre Hand liegt auf dem aufgewärmten Stein, „Hi.“

Sie hat nicht Buffys Geist erwartet und wird nicht enttäuscht.

Vielleicht ist es albern mit einem Grabstein zu reden. Cordelia beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, kaut darauf herum. Kniet sich schließlich ins alte Gras. Ihre weiße Rose liegt zwischen den sprießenden Grashalmen. Sechs Wochen sind genug Zeit in dem warmen Wetter, um einen weichen Teppich aus grün über brauner Erde zu weben. Der Ort ist friedlich und abseits genug, um ihn zu finden auch beim zweiten Mal zu einem Abenteuer zu machen.

Cordelia hat sich nicht für sentimental gehalten, aber hier mit der Sonne im Rücken und einer geendeten Legende zu Füßen, ist es schwer pragmatisch zu sein. Der Schriftzug treibt ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Cordelia räuspert sich, die Worte kommen ohne viel Nachdenken, „Du fehlst ihnen.“

Sie sind wie Schatten von Geistern, die keine Kraft haben, das Leben zu bewältigen. Objekte zu bewegen oder das Ende zu realisieren. Dass sie Buffys Geist mehr zutraut, Ärsche zu kicken als der Gang, ein trauriges Eingeständnis. Es sind fast anderthalb Monate vergangen und sie bewegen sich alle, als ob sie unter Wasser wären. Zu leise und zu langsam, so auf der Hut nichts zu verändern, als ob Buffy zurückkommen wird.

Aus den Sommerferien und braungebrannt. Nicht aus dem Grab.

Das trifft es nicht einmal im Ansatz, aber es macht wenig Sinn, Buffy einen Vorwurf daraus zu stricken. All die Anerkennung ist verdient und die klaffende Wunde wird heilen, auch wenn nichts mehr wie vorher sein wird. Narbengewebe und das Ächzen in den Knochen. Das Unglück ist passiert und die Reha noch in weiter Ferne. Die Scoobies sind gelähmt, vielleicht werden sie irgendwann von alleine gehen.

Vielleicht nicht und das wäre die größte Tragödie.

„Sie lieben dich.“

Der Wind verfängt sich rauschend in den grünen Blättern und es ist trügerisch leicht, sich vorzumachen, dass es Buffys Antwort ist. Ein zickiges, _Natürlich_ oder ein _Was hast du sonst erwartet, Queen C._

Der Buffybot eine notdürftige Krücke, die in Cordelia kaltes Grauen mit der programmierten Fröhlichkeit zündet. Selbst wenn sie die Beweggründe versteht, Buffys Tod nicht öffentlich zu machen. Der Höllenschlund ist schwierig genug zu handhaben, ohne das dunkle Mächte ihn als unbewachtes Kronjuwel sehen.

Cordelia bedauert nicht, dass Spike heute unauffindbar war. Er wird ihren Gruß später von Dawn bekommen. Xander sah beschissen aus, übermüdet und zu sehr wie sein Vater. Enttäuscht vom Leben und bitter. Tara und Anya waren außer Haus, Cordelia hat die Hoffnung, dass die beiden ihre Liebsten stützen können. Xander, Giles und Willow. Die bescheidene Dreifaltigkeit der Jägerin vom ersten Tag auf der Sunnydale High.

Willow macht ihr Angst, in ihrer organisierten Verzweiflung.

Cordelia erkennt einen Teil von sich in der Hexe, den sie nicht sehen will. Sie weiß, dass mit Angels Tod, ihre Mission nicht beendet wäre und dasselbe gilt für Willow. Buffy wird langsam zu einem Symbol und vielleicht ist der Schmerz so einfacher unter Kontrolle zu halten. Cordelias Befürchtung ist nur, dass Willow unter all der aufgeladenen Verantwortung verdrängt hat, um ihre beste Freundin zu trauern.

Giles hat rein gar nichts verdrängt und das ist genauso schwer anzusehen.

Und so hofft Cordelia entgegen besseren Wissens, dass es nicht zur Giles Gewohnheit geworden ist, den Scotch offen auf dem Couchtisch stehen zu lassen. Sie hat seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Flasche gesehen und der Zustand seiner Wohnung ließ ein leerstehendes Zimmer im Hyperion heimisch erscheinen. Als ob sein Herz stehen geblieben ist, mit dem seiner Jägerin und er nur ausharrt. Darauf wartet, dass ihn das Leben doch findet und das ist ihre optimistische Prognose.

Der Sommerwind bringt den Pazifik hierher und die Stille ist idyllisch.

Ein guter Ort für die letzte Ruhe. Ein schöner. Cordelia steht auf, reibt sich den Schmutz von den Knien. Es ist ein Klischee, aber eines das sich bewährt hat, „Ich hoffe, dass du deinen Frieden gefunden hast, Buffy. Deine Freunde – " Sie korrigiert sich, „Deine Familie wird noch eine lange Zeit brauchen, um ihn zurückzukriegen.“

Nach einem langen Blick läuft sie zurück zum Auto.

Wesley lehnt gegen den schwarzen Lack. Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und seine Augen scannen ihr Gesicht. Sie ringt sich ein halbes Lächeln für ihn ab und er steigt wortlos ein. Das weiche Leder ist aufgeladen unter ihren Oberschenkeln trotz Jeans. Der Schotterweg mit Unkraut überwachsen und das Gezwitscher der Vögel laut. Alles so anders als in LA und sie schaut abwartend auf sein Profil, als er den Plymouth nicht sofort startet.

Seine Hand landet auf der Tasche zwischen ihnen, die ein ledergebundenes Buch enthält und den eigentlichen Grund für ihren Besuch in Sunnydale. Sie hat sich ihm ungefragt angeschlossen und Cordelia denkt, er ist froh über ihre Gesellschaft. Er war nicht zu abgeneigt, Dawn wieder zusehen und die beiden haben die Köpfe über einer ihrer Übersetzungen zusammengesteckt, als Cordelia mit Willow und Xander geredet hat.

Über Nichts, Gott und die Welt. Nicht über Buffy.

Die Gang und er – sie erinnern ihn unausgesprochen an ein paar Fehler zu viel.

Die Distanz in seiner Stimme ist merkwürdig, als er mit dem Reden beginnt, „Der Rat sagt, dass die Jägerin Waffe ist und wir nie vergessen dürfen, dass sogar Waffen zerstört werden können. Unser Wissen dagegen nicht, wenn wir es teilen. Giles, er - “ Wes räuspert sich, klingt trotzdem hölzern, „Er wollte, dass Buffy ihre Schwester opfert. Als Wächter kann ich seine Gründe sehr gut nachvollziehen.“

Vorsichtig von Cordelia, „Und als Mensch?“

Er dreht sich zu ihr, der Ansatz eines Lächelns im Mundwinkel, „Buffy war eine eigensinnige Frau. Ich bin froh, dass es ihre Entscheidung war. Es macht es nicht einfacher für ihn, aber – Dawn ist ihre Schwester. Ihre Wahl. Ich hätte dieselbe getroffen. An ihrer Stelle.“

Cordelia sieht auf seine gebräunte Haut auf dem abgetragenen Leder. Der Wälzer, den es schützt ist noch antiker und sie alle sind Sandkörner in den Rädern der Zeit. Nicht fähig das anzuhalten, was diese in Bewegung setzt. Dieser Krieg ist nicht zu stoppen und das einzige, das ihnen bleibt, sind kristallklare Augenblicke wie diese. Sie kommen häufig genug, um nicht die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Sie verschränkt ihre Finger mit seinen, spannt den Griff an und das Leder unter Cordelias Handrücken ist so warm, dass es fast lebendig wirkt.

Anders als das schwarze eines Mantels in der Nacht.

Wes ist anders und kann mit ihrer Offenheit umgehen.

So emotionsgeladen, dass sie an den Kanten bricht, „Dann bin ich froh, dass du Einzelkind bist.“

„Cordy, was ich meine –"

„Ich weiß, Wes. Gott, ich weiß, was du meinst.“ Sie bändigt ihren hilflosen Zorn, „Glaubst du nicht, dass es mir genauso geht?“

Wesley starrt sie an, vielleicht verblüffter als er sollte. Cordelia beißt die Zähne aufeinander und kämpft hart damit, ihr zitterndes Kinn unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Gegen die Tränen, die zum ersten Mal seit zweiundvierzig Tagen überlaufen kann sie nichts tun.

Sie haben nichts mit Buffy zu tun, nur damit was ihr Tod repräsentiert. Ein Ende.

Dieses Eingeständnis sollte sich nicht so unheilvoll anfühlen, aber _bis der Tod uns scheidet_ , ist zu wörtlich in ihrem Geschäft. Sogar wenn keine Hochzeitsglocken im Spiel sind oder die große Leidenschaft. Noch nicht einmal Zuneigung im Fall der Jägerin. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass Cordelia die Zukunft nicht detailliert sieht, denn die Verbundenheit jetzt kann ihnen niemand stehlen. Es kommt immer darauf an, wer am Ende die Wahl hat füreinander einzustehen.

Sie betet, dass Wes sich nie in dieser Position befinden wird.

Seine Handfläche presst rau gegen ihre feuchte Wange und Wes’ Liebe im Blick so offen wie der Himmel über ihnen. Ungetrübt und endlos. Sie hofft, dass sich ihre genauso klar in ihren Augen spiegelt.

Cordelias leise Bitte, „Lass uns heimgehen, Wes.“

Sein Kuss auf ihre Stirn fühlt sich gut an, trockene Lippen und widerwilliges Verständnis.

Wes startet endlich den Wagen, um diese Bilderbuchidylle hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie wurden nicht dafür geschaffen.

Als Wes vier Stunden später kniend in einem Kreidezirkel einen Dämon zurück in die Hölle schickt, der Kinderherzen verspeist hat, weiß Cordelia für was sie geboren wurden. Sieht ihren Stolz gespiegelt in seinem schweißnassen Gesicht und der dunklen Kante seines triumphierenden Lächelns, in das sie gedankenlos mit Gunn einstimmt.

Ihr fehlender Champion wird kompensiert und Sunnydale lebt weiter.

Buffy tut es. Mit jedem Herzen, das sie für ihre Rettungsmission gewinnen konnte. Es sind mehr, als auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich sind. Es sind mehr die ihrem Vorbild folgen, als Cordelia jemals erwarten konnte. Sie denkt zurück an den Anfang, daran dass sie mit sechszehn beinahe von der Jägerin im Eifer des Gefechts gepflockt worden ist. Cordelia versteht heute Buffys Jagdfieber, jedoch nicht deren ewiger Wunsch auch ein normales Mädchen zu sein. Aber vielleicht ist es nur zu menschlich, immer auf das aus zu sein, das sich außerhalb der Möglichkeiten befindet.

Vielleicht gibt es in Buffys Himmel keine Jägerinnen und Schlachten mehr.

Sie bestellen sich Chinesisch und ihr Lachen lockt Fred aus ihrem Zimmer.

Cordelia ist erschöpft und am Leben. Ein gutes Gefühl. Mit das beste.

_Try to justify the things_  
_I used to do -_  
_Believe in you._

Spike steht vor ihrer Tür, nicht nüchtern, aber die Whiskeyflasche gibt Halt genug.

Fünfzig Tage und ein rundes Datum, das er nicht in Sunnydale erträgt. Cordelia hat ihn erwartet, zwar früher und nicht gegen drei Uhr morgens. Sie wird sich hüten, sich darüber zu beschweren. Er hat bereits den Ausdruck eines in die Enge getriebenen Tieres, ohne dass Cordelia den Appell an seinen Verstand ausformuliert hat. Ihre Nachbarn sind nur zu einer bestimmten Grenze entgegenkommen. Cordelia will nicht herausfinden, ob ein randalierender Vampir ein Kündigungsgrund wäre und sie fröstelt in der heiße Julinacht bei seinem Anblick.

„Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?“ Die Worte sind zu sehr akzentuiert, um ihn nicht unweigerlich in die Betrunken-Kategorie zu stecken, „Ich schwöre, ich beiße nicht.“

Ein weiteres Klischee. Der Post-it-Zettel, der sich auf Spikes Brust heftet, kommt von Geisterhand, _Voller Vampir? Keine gute Idee. Wimmel ihn ab._

„Ich habe diesen speziellen Vampir schon erwähnt, nicht wahr? Dennis, Spike. Spike, Dennis.“

Der kalte Zug verwuschelt ihre Haare und das Missfallen des Geistes ist deutlich. Nicht dass sie Spike in zu vorteilhaften Farben gezeichnet hat, aber ein Abstieg ist immer möglich. Immerhin hat Dennis ihm nicht die Türe vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Spike starrt noch verwirrt auf das Stück Papier, das sich für ihn scheinbar aus dem Nichts materialisiert hat.

Der Vorwurf für den Vampir ist da, „Bist du in diesem Zustand gefahren?“

„Natürlich.“

Die Türkante ist bequem genug und sie lehnt sich lässig dagegen. Nutzt ihre Körperhöhe und hakt ihre Hand an der Oberkante ein. Sie gibt ihrem Hausgeist nicht die Chance es sich anders zu überlegen ohne sie rabiat aus dem Weg zu stoßen und Spike gibt sie einen prüfenden Blick.

Als er ihren Ausdruck schließlich richtig interpretiert, tippt er sich an die Stirn und es folgt ein lahmer Abschluss, „Soweit ich weiß, ohne Verkehrsopfer durch meine Fahrweise. Ich bin nüchtern immer gefährdender geheizt.“

Aufgesetzte Begeisterung, „Wie vorbildlich. Als nächstes eröffnest du eine Fahrschule und Dawn ist deine erste Schülerin. Reservier für mich einen Platz auf der Rücksitzbank für dieses Event.“

Er hört sich dunkler an, jede gute Absicht für den Moment vergessen, „Ich kann dem Krümel einiges fürs Leben beibringen, Cordelia. Denkst du nicht?“

Unbeeindruckt von ihr, „Wie viel Wissen kannst du teilen, bevor deine Skrupel sich zurückmelden, Spike? Mein Bauchgefühl sagt, nicht viel. Dawn ist nicht aus Dunkelheit kreiert. Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich.“

Der Schatten in seinem Blick weicht Wut. Herausgespuckt, „Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung.“

Ein langsames Kopfschütteln, „Nein, Spike, ich weiß genug.“

Cordelia begrüßt den Wandel, als die Streitlust sich verabschiedet.

Spike kriegt schließlich den Zettel zu fassen, dreht ihn umständlich und ein Teil des Whiskeys schwappt auf ihrem Fußabtreter. Er sieht beschissen aus, soweit Vampire sich verändern können, hat er sich eindeutig zum schlechteren gewandelt und Cordelia denkt an Willow. An Xander und Giles. Spike ist nicht der einzige, der von dem Verlust gehetzt wird. Aber wie sein Auftauchen bestätigt, klammert er sich an seine Außenseiterposition. Cordelia ist keine Therapeutin. Bei Gott nicht, aber er braucht jemand, der ihm den Kopf zurechtrückt. Notfalls mit dem Vorschlaghammer.

Ihr Schmunzeln ist widerwillig, kommt von einem anderen Platz als ihrem Gehirn, irgendwo tief in ihrem Bauch. Dort wo sich die Hitze beginnt zu ballen, seit Cordelia den Störenfried erkannt hat.

Spike blickt hoch, totes Gesicht, „Kluger Ratschlag. Wirst du ihm folgen?“

Sie zeigt die Zähne mit einem harten Lächeln, die eigentliche Frage stellend, „Werde ich meine Einladung bereuen?“

Er überlegt, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, schließlich bösartiges Grinsen, „Sehr wahrscheinlich.“

Damit lehnt er sich schwer gegen die Barrikade, die er nicht ohne ihr Einverständnis überwinden kann. Seine vernarbte Augenbraue geht hoch und Cordelia wirft ihre Bedenken über Bord. Reue ist für Unentschlossene und Weicheier. Ihre rechte Hand geht hoch, presst gegen das Leder und nimmt sein Gewicht auf sich, „Komm rein, Spike.“

Cordelia zieht und er kommt dicht vor ihr zum Stehen, schwankt für einige Sekunden.

Seine Hand landet auf ihrer Hüfte und sie sollte sich nicht auf seinen Mund konzentrieren. Nicht so erwartungsvoll. Sie hat Niveau und er ist gerade nicht nur eine Stufe davon entfernt, sondern ein dutzend Stockwerke.

Nur sein Name, „Spike.“

Keine Absicht und sie benötigt Abstand, dreht sich elegant aus dem sich anbahnenden Mitleidsfick.

Er folgt ihr auf dem Fuß in Richtung Küche. Zu nah. Fast ihr Schatten und Cordelia erinnert sich an die erste Nacht. Die zweite. Daran, dass er sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hat und ihr Nachthemd nichts versteckt. Egal wie bequem es ist und dass es sich gut anfühlt, in seiner Anwesenheit ohne Kleider zu sein. Dass das nackte Bedürfnis in seinen Augen ihr mehr Angst einjagt, als sein nackter Körper, wenn er an ihrem Hals zur Besinnung kommt.

Sie verwirft den unnützen Gedanken und konzentriert sich auf das gegenwärtige Opfer.

Die Suche nach zwei Gläsern verläuft erfolgreich und Spike setzt sich auf die Arbeitsplatte. Interpretiert ihre Handbewegung richtig und schenkt ein, während sie unentschlossen stehenbleibt. Nach Beschäftigung sucht und nur Small Talk findet.

Cordelia denkt, dass sie seine Antwort kennt, aber die Frage trotzdem stellen muss, „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines unangemeldeten Besuches?“

„Langeweile.“

„Ah.“

Und das ist nah genug an der Wahrheit, eines traurigen Jubiläums, um sie anstoßen zu lassen. Der Whiskey ist zu warm für die Julinacht. Ihr Schütteln unwillkürlich und er blitzt sie an. Die böse Zielsetzung zu offensichtlich für ihren Geschmack und sie holt Eis und ein kaltes Bier für sich.

Ihr Glas ist bis oben hin mit Eiswürfel gefüllt und sie entsorgt die restlichen in seinem.

Cordelia lehnt sich gegen den Tresen, mustert ihn kritisch. Irgendwie kommt sie heute Nacht nicht daran vorbei. Spike ist eine Schnapsleiche, glücklicherweise noch animiert und die blutunterlaufenen Augen erinnern sie an einen Zombie. Er starrt unverhohlen zurück und sie senkt leicht beschämt den Blick.

„Dein Plan war hoffentlich nicht, deine Langeweile durch meinen Rausch zu bekämpfen.“

„Mein Pegel wäre eine Alkoholvergiftung für dich. Aber ja, das war der Plan.“

Cordelia nickt und lässt das Eis in ihrem Drink kreisen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist seltsam. Zu gespannt für ihren Geschmack.

Ihre Stimme ist ein kleiner, trockener Scherbenhaufen, „Willst du drüber reden?“

Sein sprödes Auflachen setzt ihren in Relation, unheilvoll, „Wann wollen wir das jemals?“

„Ich bin hier.“ Sie zuckt die Achseln und nimmt einen langen Schluck Bier. „Falls du es dir anders überlegst. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du meine Dusche benutzen.“

Spike gibt ihr einen entgeisterten Blick und Cordelia senkt diesmal nicht die Augen, sehr betont, „Du stinkst, als ob du dich in einem Aschenbecher gewälzt hättest. Nachdem du dich mit Hochprozentigem vollgekippt hast und nur ein Teil davon in deinem Rachen gelandet ist. Und das war die schmeichelhafte Variante. Die ehrliche enthält einen himmelschreienden Mief, der Galle und getrocknete Innereinen enthält, die über einer Schwefelflamme geräuchert worden sind. Dusche. Stopf dein Zeug gleich in die Waschmaschine. Dennis kümmert sich um den Rest. Klamotten zum Wechseln lege ich dir hin.“

Er leert sein Glas und verschwindet.

Cordelia schenkt ihm nach, randvoll. Spike ist noch nicht am Tiefpunkt angelangt und das Wissen schmerzt. Als sie das Wasser hört, holt sie aus dem Schlafzimmerschrank eine Ersatzjeans von Wes und ein T-Shirt.

Beides mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß, aber es sollte gehen.

„Dennis?“ Der Geist nimmt ihr pflichtbewusst die Kleider ab und bringt sie ins Bad, bevor er mit einem weiteren Post-It zurückkommt. _Den Vampir aus dem Dreck zu ziehen, ist nicht deine Pflicht._

Das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass sie ihn inzwischen auch so verkommen attraktiv findet.

Dass er sie reizt und das beunruhigend dumm ist.

Sie hält ihre Stimme leise, „Wer sonst sollte sich seiner annehmen? Sunnydale ist gerade überfordert ohne Buffy, die das Zentrum zusammenhält. Die losen Enden aufzusammeln ist mein Job und so ungern ich dich daran erinnere? Du warst damals nicht meine Pflicht und hast trotzdem meinen Körper gekidnappt. Und die Geschichte hat in Friede, Freude, Exorzismus geendet.“

_Nur kurz geborgt. Das war WAS anderes._

Amüsiertes Sticheln, „Doppelter Standard? Verspüre ich einen Hauch von Untoten-Snobismus?“

Furiose Stiftführung, _Ich habe dich nicht gebumst, um über den Verlust meines Lebensinhalts hinwegzukommen._

„Autsch. Du warst auch schon länger tot und körperlos, Kasper.“ Damit zerknüllt Cordelia, die verwendeten Zetteln zu einem kleinen Knäul und wirft sie weg, „Und jetzt genug davon. Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich für die nächsten Tage mit Celine Dion voll zu dröhnen.“

Als sie Dennis letzten Zettel mit _Miststück_ liest, weiß Cordelia, dass sie diesen Streit gewonnen hat.

Lachend, „Boo, Schreckgespenst, mach dich nützlich und nimm mein Bier mit.“

Die Drinks auf den Tisch stellend, setzt Cordelia sich auf die Couch. Fünf Minuten später taucht eine zivilisiertere Version von Spike in sauberen Jeans auf. Sichtlich klarer, „Du hast mich mit dem Hausgeist nicht verarscht.“

„Nein, ich scherze nie über Mietminderung. Der Hauptgrund, warum ich mir die Wohnung leisten kann.“

Spike lässt sich neben sie fallen, die Dusche hat seine Lebensgeister aus dem Alkoholkoma geweckt und er sieht entkrampfter aus. Was nicht den Griff zum Glas unterbindet und Cordelia stößt mit ihm an, diesmal gibt er ihr einen fragenden Blick, „Auf was trinken wir, Herzchen?“

„Alte Feinde.“

Für einen Moment glaubt Cordelia, dass sie das absolut Falsche gesagt hat, bis sich sein Lächeln andeutet und er ihrem Ausspruch bestimmt hinzufügt, „Und neue Verbündete.“

Ihr Whiskey ist angenehm verwässert und sie lehnt sie entspannt zurück. Er sitzt steif auf der Kante, fummelt schließlich seine Kippen raus, „Stört es dich?“

„Nah, hol einen Unterteller.“ Ihre Hand kommt auf Spikes Rücken zum liegen, „Warte mal kurz. Dennis, hast du irgendwo einen Ascher?” Das gewünschte Objekt knallt mit unnötiger Härte auf den Couchtisch, es folgt ihr sarkastisches, „Merci beaucoup.”

Zweifelnd von Spike, „Muss ich mich vor scharfen Gegenständen in Acht nehmen?“

„Nicht wenn du dich anständig benimmst.“

Weich, „Immer auf das Unmögliche aus.“

Seine Hand auf ihrem nackten Oberschenkel drückt und die Stimmung schwingt plötzlich um, wird ohne Vorwarnung heiß. Die Kippen vergessen auf dem Tisch und er vor ihr auf den Knien. Spikes Lippen forschend auf der empfindlichen Haut ihrer Innenschenkel. Die Beine weiter zu öffnen und die Augen zu schließen, ist mit das Natürlichste auf der Welt.

Bis schmelzendes Eis ihre Nervenenden jäh aufschreckt.

Cordelias Lachen ist überraschend gelöst, sogar für sie.

Spike stimmt nicht ein, klaut sich nur einen weiteren Eisbrocken aus ihrem Drink und klemmt ihn zwischen die Lippen. Die feuchte Spur, die er auf ihrer aufgeladenen Haut legt, hat ein eindeutiges Ziel und ihr Kopf presst sich in die Kissen. Ihr Stöhnen laut und ohne Scheu. Sie lässt sich wegtragen von dem Gletscher, den er zum zerfließen bringt.

Vielleicht weiter als sie sollte. Vielleicht ist sie heißer, als sie bis jetzt dachte und ihre Finger greifen blind in sein Haar. Der Schock von heiß-kalt zu viel an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle und sie will die Hitze. Will ihn und er ist frischgeduscht. Die Zähne geputzt und dass sie ihr Niveau verloren hat, ist nicht weiter tragisch, wenn Cordelia sich Spike annähert.

Es ist zu einsam geworden in ihrem Wolkenschloss.

Sie hört ein Gewitter in der Distanz grollen und ihre Kraft reicht aus, um Spike auf ihren Körper zu ziehen. Sein Mund eiskalt und sie wärmt ihn auf. Wärmt ihn mit ihrer sommerverwöhnten Haut und Leidenschaft. Es ist unkompliziert genug und zum ersten Mal mischt sich eine Verspieltheit in die Verzweiflung, die ihr Zusammenprallen schmerzlos macht. Die nackte Verzweiflung in den Schatten von warmem Feuer taucht. Buffys Abwesenheit ist noch da, tanzt um sie beide herum und lässt sie enger zusammenrücken. Es ist jedoch nicht alles, was sie verbindet und Cordelia macht sich nichts vor. Ihre Fantasie hat nie dafür ausgereicht, sich selbst zu belügen, aber sie fühlt ihr echtes Lächeln, als Spike sich in ihr versenkt. Sieht den Hauch davon in seinen scharfen Gesichtszügen reflektiert.

Cordelia kann sich an Spike in ihrem Leben gewöhnen.

Glatte Haut unter ihren Handflächen und seine Muskeln spielen, als er sie in Position biegt. Hart und geschmeidig. Sie ist vorbehaltlos und er dabei sich zu vergessen. Für eine Minute. Für eine Stunde. Eine andere Art von Rausch, die kein Blut oder Alkohol benötigt und vielleicht ist Spike auf dem Weg der Besserung. Cordelia bezweifelt es still und seine Skrupel sind nicht ausgeprägt genug. Ihre sind es nie, wenn es um etwas geht, was sie will. Spike ist Teil davon, nicht der wichtigste, aber – es ist leicht sich vorzumachen, dass es ihm ähnlich geht.

Cordelia ist nicht Dawn. Ist nicht Buffy und sie benötigt keine Beschönigungen.

Sie weiß, was es nicht ist. Sie ist nicht dumm.

Wenn die Zeit kommt, in der Spike vergisst, wird sie ihn erinnern. So wie er sie.

_I tried to stay away, you know,_  
_Just in case._

Die Vision am nächsten Nachmittag schmettert Cordelia in den Kühlschrank, bevor sie sich einen Bluterguss vom Küchentisch abholt. Ihre Hüfte schmerzt nicht so wie ihr Schädel und sie entdeckt die blauschimmernde Verfärbung erst Stunden später, nachdem die Jungs sich um den Visionsinhalt gekümmert haben. Eine weitere böse Überraschung, die durch Spikes Mundwerk relativiert wird und er ist inzwischen Team genug, um keine störenden Fragen von Wesley zu zünden, sondern seine Anwesenheit einfach als gegeben hinzunehmen.

Spikes Gleichgültigkeit bekommt die ersten Risse unter dem Einschlag der Vision. Nicht dass es Cordelia großartig kümmert. Sie hat andere Prioritäten, wie den kleinen Jungen der in einem Vampnest als Snack missbraucht wird. Spike stimmt ihr zu und das ist gut genug. Sie fühlt sich ohnehin nicht in der Lage, ihren Standpunkt zu diskutieren und er verlangt keine Erklärung.

Sie fällt durch sein Raster und hat trotzdem noch Boden unter den Füßen. Für die nächsten Stunden.

Gunn lässt sich selten aus der Ruhe bringen. Es ist eine dieser Eigenschaften, die Cordelia am meisten an ihm bewundert. Dass er sich inmitten eines Schlachtgetümmels auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren kann. Er hat seinen Siedepunkt, aber normalerweise ist er exzellent darin, das Überdruckventil zum richtigen Zeitpunkt einzusetzen. Aber als sie mit Pizzas beladen im Hyperion eintrifft, folgt ihr sein aufgewühlter Blick vom ersten Schritt.

Gunns linkes Auge ist am zu schwellen. Spikes Wange hat einen neuen Riss, der Blutstrom noch nicht geronnen. Spike hängt auf der Couch ab. Knochenlos und die Zigarette zwischen den Fingern baumelnd. Das Bild von Entspannung ist zu perfekt, um nicht ihr Misstrauen aufflackern zu lassen.

Die Kluft zwischen den Zweien beträgt Meilen.

Cordelia hat keine Ahnung, was in der letzte Stunde vorgefallen sein kann, das die anbahnende Kameradschaft so dermaßen strapaziert haben könnte. Wesley und sie haben sich darum gekümmert, dass der Junge sicher nachhause kam. Unverletzt und hoffentlich ohne bleibendes Trauma.

Wesleys Argwohn trifft ihren eigenen, „Habt ihr euch beim Training vergessen?“

Spikes Hohn enthält zu viel Kampfansage, „Gunn war so gar nicht auf den Ernstfall vorbereitet, Wächter.“

„Halt die Fresse, Blutsauger, bevor ich dich endgültig platt mache.“

„Davon träumst du wohl nachts.“

Cordelia tauscht einen verwirrten Blick mit Wesley, „Ich nehme aggressive Schwingungen wahr.“

Wesleys breites Lächeln, „Deine seherischen Fähigkeiten sind ungeschlagen, Cordy.“

Selbstironisch, „Bin ich nicht grandios.“

Cordelia ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht fragen will, was die Laune so unter Null befördert hat. So gibt sie den beiden Kampfhähnen ein falsches Lächeln und knallt die Pizzas auf den Tresen. Ignoranz ist nicht die schlechtestes Schiene und falls die Herren sich zu einer Erklärung aufraffen, kann sie ihnen ein offenes Ohr leihen. Ansonsten Pech gehabt.

Ihren Salat in Angriff nehmend, wartet Cordelia ab.

Wesley verschwindet, nachdem er gegessen hat. Offensichtlich ist sie nicht die einzige, der die miese Stimmung auf den Magen geschlagen hat und sie blickt ihm neidisch nach, als er in der warmen Nacht verschwindet. Danach liest sie sich durch Vogue und Cosmo, bevor sie sich auf einen Wälzer von Wes verlegt, um die Spannung im Raum konzentriert zu ignorieren. Für die nächsten zwei Stunden. Sie ist nicht sonderlich gut darin. Ihr platzt zu früh der Geduldsfaden in dem Stellungskrieg.

Cordelia treibt Gunn in der Küche in die Ecke, „Was zum Teufel ist passiert, Gunn? Ich lasse euch kurz allein und du entdeckst deine Antipathie gegen Vampire neu?“

„Nein, ich – Spike.“ Er streicht sich verärgert übers Gesicht, aufgekratzt, „Uhm, nichts.“

„Nichts?“ Spott hat selten versagt, trocken, „Das Ganze wäre überzeugender, wenn du dir keinen Eisbeutel gegen das Gesicht pressen würdest.”

Gunn wirft das belastende Indiz in das Spülbecken, „Er hat gesagt, du stirbst.“

„Ye-ah? Und?“ Seinen wütenden Blick abschmetternd, „Was ist daran neu? Soweit ich informiert bin, weilst auch du unter den Sterblichen. Wir alle werden das Zeitliche segnen.”

„Einige früher als andere.” Spikes Stimme hallt in der Industrieküche und Cordelia wirbelt ertappt herum, „Ist dem nicht so, Herzchen?”

Die Warnung offensichtlich, „Spike.“

Zuckersüß zurückgegeben, „Cordelia.”

„Findest du es angemessen über meinen Abgang zu spekulieren, Spike. Wenn du so gottverdammt blind bist, dass du noch nicht einmal deinen Weg nachhause findest?“

Der Stich sitzt, Spike verengt die Augen.

Sein Lächeln kommt langsam und heimtückisch, „Bei mir daheim ist alles geregelt, im Unterschied zu dir. Heute Morgen hatte ich eine äußerst interessante Unterhaltung mit deinem Hausgeist, Cordelia. – Aufschlussreicher als ein rosa Tagebuch. Scheinbar hat er nur darauf gewartet, dass jemand die richtigen Fragen stellt, nur um denjenigen mit deinen desaströsen Testergebnissen zu konfrontieren, die du unter dem Bett gebunkert hast.“

„Ich pulverisiere Dennis in das Geisternirwana.“ Cordelia hat Schwierigkeiten zu atmen und es ist einfacher sich auf den Ärger zu konzentrieren, als die Bedrohung, „Du hast in meiner Wohnung rumgeschnüffelt, Spike?“

„Von sovielen professionellen Spürnasen umgeben, war meine Neugier geweckt.“

„Und du konntest dein Bedürfnis nicht zähmen, dieses Geheimnis sofort in die Welt hinauszuposaunen.“

Spike zuckt entspannt die Schultern, „Dein Schicksal geht der Welt so ziemlich am Arsch vorbei, Cordelia. Gunn dagegen war äußerst involviert, als ich es ansprach.“

Spike reibt sich über die Wange, die dünne Narbe noch klar erkennbar.

Ihre Stimme schwankt, „Deine Menschenkenntnis ist mal wieder unübertroffen, Spike.“

Sein fieses Grinsen ist zustimmend, „Wovor hast du Angst, Cordy? Dass sie dich retten können. Ihren Gehirnschmalz einmal sinnvoll einsetzen. Fick dich und deine Märtyrerin. Ich hab genug von dem Scheiß gesehen, um dir zu bestätigen, dass es am Ende kein schöner Anblick sein wird.“

Der Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge ist metalisch, die Säure ätzt sich durch, „Dein Bild von Buffy lässt sich nicht auf mich übertragen.“

Spike ist direkt vor ihr. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die erschütternd sein kann, wenn sie diese nicht so oft bei Angel in Aktion gesehen hätte. Das Sticheln hat purer Drohung platzgemacht. Überreizt von ihm, „Du nimmst den Mund zu voll.“

Sie denkt an die Nacht zuvor. Die Kurve ihres Lächelns wird eisiger, „Nur ein weiterer Unterschied, soweit ich infor- “

Seine Faust knallt gegen ihr Kinn. Nicht besonders hart, aber hart genug um ihren Kopf herumzureißen und sie weiß nicht, wer geschockter ist, als sie ihn wieder anvisiert. Sie oder er. Cordelia schmeckt Blut. Ihre Zunge sucht die Wunde und wird an der Innenseite ihrer Wange fündig. Ausgefranste Kanten, dort wo sie sich selbst gebissen hat. Cordelia hält automatisch Gunn zurück, der sich an ihr vorbeidrängen will. Gunns Flüche ausblendend, die kreativ von Bastard über Vamparsch springen und was genau er Spikes Mutter an sexuellen Akten zutraut.

Ihr Lächeln ist gesplittert unter Spikes Einschlag.

Schlagartiges Ende ihrer Gastfreundlichkeit, „Geh heim, Spike. Es wird Zeit, dass du woanders Ärger anstiftest.“

Er blickt sie fassungslos an. Zu entgeistert, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hat und sie will ihm sagen, dass der Hieb weniger schmerzhaft ist, im Vergleich zu dem, was er verbal losgetreten hat. Aber Cordelia denkt nicht, dass Spike wirklich verstehen kann, was geweckte Hoffnungslosigkeit ist. So wie ihre klugen Gründe zu schweigen. Und wenn doch, wird es nur sein schlechtes Gewissen verstärken.

Sie greift nach Gunns weggeworfenen Eisbeutel und ihre Finger zittern.

Das Eis diesmal nur lindernd und Spike steht noch hinter ihr. Erstarrt.

„Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, Spike. Die hier benötigt vier Tage und die sind selbst bei mir noch drin, sogar mit der schlechtesten Prognose.“ Cordelia gibt ihm einen Blick über die Schulter, „Du hast den Luxus, dass du generell die Ewigkeit hast. Vergiss das nicht.“

Es ist so nah an einen guten Ratschlag, wie sie mit pochendem Kinn kommen kann. Er sagt nichts, die Schuld in seinen Augen ist echt und Cordelia hat keinen Bock darauf, gerade jetzt in seiner Psyche rumzupfuschen.

„Verschwinde. Wir behalten unsere Abmachung bei.“

Spike wirkt erleichtert, dass der Status Quo bestehen bleibt. Er ist fluchtartig aus der Tür, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen kann.

Gunns Zorn ist glühend heiß, „Was zur Hölle war das? Du lässt ihm das durchgehen? Was ist dein gottverdammtes Problem, Cordy?“

„Hast du Spike nicht zugehört? Offenbar verfüge ich über einen zu ausgeprägten Märtyrerkomplex, Gunn.“ Nach einer kleinen Pause, höhnisch, „Den du gerade in Aktion gesehen hast.“

„Und warum hat sein Chip nicht gefeuert? Er hatte einen imponierenden Gastauftritt nach dieser Einlage.“ Gunn zeigt auf sein Veilchen, „Oder willst du mir jetzt erzählen, dass du es darauf angelegt hast und unsere Armee einen so feinen Unterschied technisch erfassen kann.“

Gunn hatte genug Bullshit für einen Tag serviert bekommen, „Uhm. Nein, das traue ich den Blindgängern nicht zu.“ Ihr Lachen ist zu gequält und sie unterbindet es. Gunns Arm geht um ihre Schulter und sie lehnt sich gegen seine Stärke, hilflos, „Gott, was zur Hölle passiert mit uns?“

Denn das Chaos breitet sich aus wie Buschfeuer und Cordelias Platz im Publikum ist überholt. Sie mag keine Kurzschlussreaktionen und ans Licht gezerrte Geheimnisse noch viel weniger. Dieses ungeschützte Gefühl nicht zu wissen, woher der nächste Schlag kommen wird, manifestiert sich in ihr. Gunn drückt sie an seine Brust und sie lässt die Anspannung mühsam gehen.

Einfühlsam, „Shhh. Wesley wird sich was einfallen lassen, Cordy. Das tut er immer.“

Es hört sich überzeugend in der Theorie an.

Cordelia denkt an Giles. Sie denkt an den alten Mann, der sich in Sunnydale eingenistet hat, anstelle des agilen Mittvierzigers. Daran, dass Buffy sich immer auf ihren Wächter hat verlassen können, bis zum letzten Sonnenaufgang. Cordelia denkt an Giles mit dem offenen Scotch auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch und gebrochenem Lebensmut.

Sie wollte Wes kein Wissen aufladen, mit dem er nicht umgehen kann und die Büchse der Pandora ist so offen wie Giles halbleere Flasche. Hoffnung windet sich tief in ihrem Inneren. Schwarz glitzernd und faulig. Einundfünfzig Tage seit Buffys Tod und Spike musste nur eine Vision hautnah mitbekommen, um die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Um zu seinem Todesurteil für Cordelia zu gelangen.

Ihr drittes Auge ist entzündet und wie blind macht das den Rest? Cordelia hat sich vorher nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht. Zu hypothetisch für ihren Geschmack.

Sie sagt, „Wes hat Feierabend.“

„Eigentlich ja. Du kennst den Drill, wenn was vorfällt, sollen wir - “

Sie beendet den Satz automatisch, „Ihn anrufen.“

Cordelia geht ein wenig auf Abstand, „Das kann warten. Lass uns morgen mit ihm drüber reden. Du weißt, wie verdammt besessen er werden kann, wenn er sich an einem Thema festbeißt. Gönn‘ ihm eine letzte Runde Schlaf, bevor er zu intellektuelle Hochtouren aufläuft.“

„Seine Schwarztee- und Kekse-Krisen. Ich werd‘ den Mann nie verstehen.“ Gunn sieht nicht sehr glücklich mit ihrem Vorschlag aus, aber er stimmt zu bevor sie ihren feuchten Hundeblick einsetzen muss. Mit mehr Ernst als es verdient, „Wir lassen dich nicht fallen, du weißt das, Cordy.“

Kleinlaut, „Ich habe mir echt mehr Sorgen, um das Loslassen gemacht.“

Gunns Lächeln ist zu bemüht, „Schwarzseherin.“

„Pfft.“

_I've come to realize,_  
_We all have our place._

„Wie geht es Willow ohne Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen zugunsten Außenstehender?“

Tara schreckt bei ihrer taktlosen Frage zurück. Vielleicht hätte Cordelia etwas länger warten sollen, als die erste Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen, um eben diese zu stellen. Dawn und Spike sind dabei die letzten Besorgungen im Zauberladen zu treffen und die Hexe ihr gegenüber kennt Cordelia nicht.

Das hier ist eine fremde Umgebung und Cordelia ist eine Fremde.

Eine Fremde, die nicht unbedingt in den schillerndsten Farben dargestellt worden ist, wenn ihr Name fiel. Nur ist Willow ist nicht länger die graue Maus, die sich vor dem eigenen Schatten fürchtet. Fred füllt gerade den Part wunderbar aus und Cordelia ist nicht die Eiskönigin von Sunnydale High. Sie hat andere Sorgen, eine davon ist Willow. Vielleicht weil sie gute Ablenkung von dem Fakt ist, dass Cordelias Leben in weniger als einer Stunde wieder einer dramatische Veränderung unterlaufen wird.

Aber hauptsächlich weil Cordelia sich Willow nicht ohne Buffy vorstellen kann.

„Die beiden waren so untrennbar. Ich habe das ‚Beste Freundinnen‘-Geschwätz nie verstanden, bis ich Buffy und Willow zusammen sah.“

Tara entspannt sich ein winziges Bisschen, „Ich denke, das ist eine Lüge, Cordy.“

„Nah, meine Freundinnen waren damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig das Messer in den Rücken zu jagen, um in meiner Gunst zu steigen.“ Cordelia zuckt hilflos die Schultern, es gibt soviele Arten, wie ihr nächster Satz falsch interpretiert werden kann, „Ich bin nicht so gut im Umgang mit Frauen, Männer sind unkomplizierter.“

Der durchtriebene Ausdruck wirkt merkwürdig in Taras ansonsten gutmütigem Gesicht, „Weil sie dich wollen.“

„Teil des Charmes und mein Erfahrungswert sagt, weit weniger nachtragend, wenn sie mal abblitzen.“

Tara lacht auf, der Klang ist überraschend fröhlich, „Willow hat mich in der Tat vor dir gewarnt.“

Wieder ernsthaft, „Also wie geht es ihr?“

Nach einem Moment kämpft sich Tara ihre Fassung zurück, „Ich denke – Sie setzt sich damit auseinander. Buffys Tod ist für sie schwer zu akzeptieren. Sie nimmt es sich so zu Herzen. Buffy ist - war ihre beste Freundin. I-Ich glaube, Willow glaubt, dass sie Buffy im Stich gelassen hat.“

Cordelia nickt, das ist nicht alles und Tara hütet die Geheimnisse ihrer Geliebten. Nicht verwunderlich. Eine Unterhaltung mir Giles fällt Cordelia ein und sie wagt sich weiter vor, „Du warst verletzt. Glory hatte deinen Verstand gestohlen?“

Tara senkt beschämt die Augen und das war nicht die Reaktion, auf die Cordelia aus war.

Vorsichtig, „Tara?“

„Dass Willow mir keine Windeln anlegen musste, war alles.“ Diesmal ist Feuer in der Antwort, „Ich wollte nützlich sein und dann – habe ich mich wie eine Anfängerin von Glory überrumpeln lassen. Wir hatten uns gestritten. Das erste Mal - ich weiß nicht mal mehr genau über was. Irgendwas Triviales. Glory hat mich danach aufgesammelt wie Streuobst.“

„Das tut mir leid.“

„Mir auch.“ Nach einem langen Blick ins Leere, „Willow ist unser Boss.“

Das hört sich nicht richtig an, „Uh-u?“

Taras Lächeln ist schmerzverzerrt, „Wir haben unser verfassungsmäßiges Recht wahrgenommen und einen neuen Scooby-Boss gewählt. Xanders Idee.“

„Er ist genauso funkensprühend wie ich ihn im Gedächtnis habe. Warum nicht Giles?“

Die Antwort ist einfach, die Implikationen nicht, „Giles will zurück nach England.“

„Verfrühter Ruhestand?“

Die Hexe stimmt zu, „Wenn er seine Angelegenheiten in Sunnydale geregelt hat. Er hat seine Entscheidung letzte Woche raus gelassen.“

Nachdenklich, „Er wird wissen, was für ihn das Richtige ist.“

„Willows exakte Worte.“ Cordelias Augenbrauen gehen zusammen bei dieser kalten Aussage und Tara korrigiert sich nicht, die Traurigkeit glänzt in ihren Augen, „Sie hat sich verändert, Cordy. Vielleicht ist es die Notwendigkeit oder die Verantwortung, aber Willow hat sich verändert.“

Manchmal ist es ganz gut, das Offensichtliche auszusprechen, „Du magst die Veränderungen nicht besonders.“

„Nein. Nein, es ist nicht nur das. Willows Entscheidungen für die Clique sind gut, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass sie sich übernimmt.“ Tara schluckt, „Magie ist dieser Sog in deinem Innern, den man kanalisiert, wenn man ausgeglichen ist. Ein wenig wie Drachenfliegen. Es ist zu leicht sich im Tornado zu verlieren, wenn die Dinge einem über den Kopf wachsen. Mit Giles Ankündigung hat Will die alleinige Führungsrolle. Was ist, wenn sie zu gedankenlos wird? Das ist die wahre Gefahr. - Wenn die Grenzen zu einem Grau verwischen, steigt das Risiko sich - “

Tara verstummt und blickt Cordelia erstaunt an, wahrscheinlich weil sie ihrem Unmut mehr Luft gemacht hat, als sie wollte.

Cordelia besinnt sich auf ein schelmisches Lächeln und kein Kreuzverhör, „Ist es dann klug mir diesen Hokuspokus beizubringen?“

„Keine Sorge. Ich bringe dir nichts bei, das du nicht schon in dir trägst. Wir öffnen nur die Schleusentore weiter, um dich nicht von der Wucht der Visionen davontragen zu lassen. Das ist ein Kinderspiel.“

Leichtes Aufziehen, „Im Vergleich zu was?“

Es ist als ob sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne schiebt oder Cordelia plötzlich in ein Kühlhaus stolpert. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen ist die Wärme und Offenheit, die Tara gerade ausgestrahlt hat, weg. Das Lächeln ist noch da, aber es erreicht nicht länger ihre Augen und Cordelia hat das Gefühl, dass sie sich die Kälte einbilden muss. Aber die Gänsehaut legt sich prickelnd auf Cordelias Haut. Sunnydale hat dieser Tage mehr Geheimnisse und sie schwappen nach LA in kleinen Wellen.

Ihre Stimme zweifelt daran, ob sie durchkommen wird, „Tara?“

Aber die Hexe kommt sofort zurück in die Gegenwart. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick weicht sie aus, „Es wird Zeit. Welchen Raum hat Wesley vorbereitet?“

Cordelia wird von einer Entgegnung enthoben, als die Eingangstür heftig aufgerissen wird, „Hey, wir haben alles gefunden. Sogar Exus Gras.“

Dawns Aufregung lässt sich nicht einfangen und sie hüpft fast, als sie durch die Tür jagt.

Spike als dunkler Schatten auf ihren Fersen und mit zwei neutralen Papiertüten im Arm, „Kann man das Teufelsgras rauchen, werte Erleuchtete? Oder trügt mich gerade mein Gedächtnis.“

„Nicht sehr empfehlenswert, Spike.“ Tara gibt ihm ein verschwörerisches Schmunzeln, „Außer du willst mit zwei Gesichtern für Tage rumlaufen.“

„Was wäre der Unterschied zu normal?“ Dawn lacht ungläubig, mit einem liebevollen Blick in ihre Richtung, fährt Spike fort, „Ich könnte schwören, dass mir damals nur Hufen gewachsen sind.“

Cordelia klingt trocken, „Kein zweiter Schwanz? Ich bin enttäuscht.“

Dawn und Tara prusten los und Spike rollt die Augen, salopp, „Keine Notwendigkeit, schätze ich.“

Cordelia hebt nur eine Augenbraue und lässt sich von der unbefangenen Heiterkeit einlullen. Verdrängt effektiv die dunkle Ahnung, dass sie kurz davor gewesen war, ein Rätsel zu lüften, das zweiundachtzig Tage Zeit hatte Konturen anzunehmen.

„Wesley ist bereit.“ Gunn steht oben an der Treppe, „Wenn ihr es seid, Ladies.“

Spike ignoriert den spitzen Kommentar, stürmt die Stufen rauf und Dawn folgt ihm auf dem Fuß. Cordelia läuft neben Tara und sie vermisst Angel, das erste Mal in knapp drei Monaten. Vermisst ihn wie sie eine amputierte Hand oder einen ihrer fünf Sinne vermissen würde. Die Leere isst gierig ein Stück mehr ihres Lebens auf und sie wird noch da sein, wenn der Herzschmerz aufhört. Wenn ihr letzter Traum sich verflüchtigt hat und sie ihre menschliche Stimme verloren hat. Denn darum geht es bei diesem Ritual. Das ist ihr Einsatz und sie blickt auf die Frau neben sich. Tara ist ihr genauso fremd. Cordelia kann die Anlässe an einer Hand abzählen, an denen sie zusammen getroffen sind und braucht dafür nur einen Daumen. Buffys Beerdigung.

Cordelia hat Spikes Empfehlung angenommen und sich gegen Willow hierbei entschieden. Aus keinem anderen Motiv als seinem gutgemeintem Ratschlag. Weil er sich die Zeit genommen hat, dieses Ritual mit Wesley und ihr Schritt für Schritt durchzugehen. Spike Anmerkungen gemacht hat, die Sinn für Wesley ergaben und er Magie nicht auf die leichte Schulter nimmt. Sie ist Werkzeug für ihn und darin stimmt Spike mit dem Wächter überein. Nur ein Mittel zum Zweck und eine gefährliche Waffe in den falschen Händen. Cordelia vertraut Spike, vielleicht zu sehr und ohne dass er ihr einen Anlass dafür gegeben hätte.

Ihre Zunge streicht über die vernarbte Erhebung an der Innenseite ihrer Wange.

Cordelia weiß, dass Spike sie nicht zerstören will, aber er es kann.

Er ist impulsiv genug dafür und sie hat zulange dadurch überlebt, dass sie der Gefahr ins Gesicht gelacht hat, um ihre Vorgehensweise für ihn zu ändern. Sie ist zu gut im provozieren, um rechtzeitig den Mund zu halten. Spike hat sie durch seine große Klappe erst in diese Bredouille gebracht und falls das Ritual funktioniert, verzichtet sie auf ihre infame Rache. Wenn es schief geht, wird nichts von ihr übrig bleiben, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass Spike ihren Zorn geweckt hat, in dem Versuch ihr Leben zu retten. Quid pro quo oder do ut des. Eigentlich egal, es läuft darauf hinaus, dass Spike sich gegen das Wegsehen entschieden hat und Cordelia ihm dankbar sein sollte. Aber sie hat in erster Linie Angst.

Angel sollte bei diesem Ritual dabei sein. Es ist für sie und ihre Zukunft wichtig.

Er sollte, aber Angel ist es nicht und das ist traurige Routine.

Diesmal ist es Tara, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangt, „Cordelia?“

Sie zwingt sich in die Gegenwart, „Ja?“

Zeit hat plötzlich diese glitschige Oberfläche, auf der Cordelia zu leicht ausrutschen kann. Teilweise die Sternenkonstellation, aber da ist mehr und sie ist nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt schon so fühlen sollte.

„Giles hat gesagt, dass ich dir ausrichten soll, dass Wesley gute Arbeit mit diesem Zauber geleistet hat. Es war clever an die westafrikanischen Yoruba zu denken. Sehr unkonventionell, aber zweckmäßig für dein Anliegen.“

Der Kommentar wäre vielleicht vor zwei Jahren trostreich gewesen, aber Cordelia hat inzwischen einen blinden Glauben in Wesleys Fähigkeiten entwickelt. Wahrscheinlich mehr als in Giles selbst und vor allem unerschütterlich darin, dass ihr Wächter ihre ureigensten Interessen vertritt.

Ihre Stimme ist ruhig, „Es ist kompliziert, aber machbar. Ich weiß, Tara, dass du dein Bestes geben wirst.“

„Natürlich. Ich will dich nur warnen, dass es einige Tage dauern kann, bis du dich an die – Du wirst zu Beginn offen sein. Deine Sinne und die Macht, die du anrufst, ist uralt. Es besteht ein Risiko, dass ihr euch nicht so vereinigt, wie Wesley es vorhersagt. Exu ist -“

„Ein launischer Trickstergott. Tara, ihr verwandelt mich nicht in einen friedvollen Kwaini. Wes hat mich über die mögliche mystische Abstoßreaktion aufgeklärt.“ Tara schaut beruhigt und Cordelia will sie vor dem nächsten Satz bewahren, aber sie schuldet ihr die unschöne Wahrheit. Behutsam, „Er wird mir den Gnadenstoß verpassen, wenn es sich als notwendig erweisen sollte.“

Tara verliert ihre Farbe, „Er – Er hat nichts d-davon ge-“

Ein Kinderspiel und sogar die können tödlich enden. Was ist daran neu.

Es ist Taras Entscheidung und Cordelia legt die Karten offen auf den Tisch, „Wesley wollte dich nicht nervös machen. Ich dagegen denke, dass du Nerven aus Stahl hast, wenn es faustdick kommt. Du solltest wissen, worauf du dich einlässt.“

Spike steht abwartend vor dem Zimmer, indem die erste gemeinsame Nacht stattgefunden hat. Cordelia fühlt ihre Wangen rot werden. Passend, dass Wesley sich unbewusst ausgerechnet den einen Raum ausgesucht hat, mit dem sie tatsächlich zwiespältige Gefühle verbindet. Spike hebt nur die Augenbraue, sein Grinsen ist versteckt genug, um keine Rückschlüsse auf seine Hirngespinste zu zulassen. Cordelia beißt sich auf die Lippe, um das unverschämte Grinsen für Außenstehende unkenntlich zu halten.

Sie schließen zu Spike auf und Cordelia wartet noch auf Taras Antwort.

Das Bett lehnt hochkant gegen die Wand und die komplizierten Zirkel sind sowohl auf den Boden wie die Decke gemalt. Verschiedene Erdtöne von dunkelbraun bis rostrot auf frischgestrichenem Weiß. Die Symbole an sich sind simple gehalten, fast urtümlich in den geometrischen Formen. Ein Dutzend schwarze Steinguttöpfe sind am Rand des Zirkels verteilt, auf denen sich das Muster des Kreises in klein wiederholt. Wesley ist dabei, deren Inhalt mit einer kleinen Fackel in Brand zu setzen und die ersten Rußwolken steigen auf. Kleine Flammen erleuchten den Raum und Wesleys Hemd klebt schweißnass auf seinem Rücken. Sogar Fred ist mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt gewesen und steht nun in der ausgehängten Badezimmertür. Cordelia ist sich sicher, dass offenes Feuer auch gegen die Hausordnung verstößt und es ganz gut ist, dass dieser Hokuspokus soviel Gestank erzeugt, falls Angels Riecher so ausgezeichnet ist, wie er in der Vergangenheit behauptet hat.

Cordelia dreht sich Tara zu, als Wesley sich dem vorletzten Topf nähert, „Ich will dich nicht in die Enge treiben, aber wir brauchen deine Entscheidung.“

Ein zitterndes Ausatmen, „Ich – Es tut mir leid. Mir waren anscheinend die Konsequenzen nicht ganz klar. Zumindest nicht so kristallklar wie euch.“

„Wir hatten auch länger Zeit uns damit anzufreunden. Also?“

Tara blickt zweifelnd in Spikes unbewegte Miene, aber der gibt ihr keine aufmunternden Worte oder flüchtiges Lächeln, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Dieser Zauber ist so todernst, wie jede andere Schlacht in Cordelias Leben. Keine zweite Chancen oder Wiederholung der Generalprobe. Ihr tut das Gewicht leid, das sie Tara auflädt. Wesley und Spike hatten zwei Wochen Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, als klar wurde, dass Wes sich endlich auf der richtigen Spur einer Kur befand. Cordelia ist damit beschäftigt sich einzureden, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hat. Gunn zieht es vor, im Dunkeln zu tappen und Cordelia würde sich ihm zu gerne anschließen.

Die Hexe überlegt gründlich und nickt abschließend, betreten, „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.“

„Dawn kümmerst du dich um Fred? Deine Beteiligung endet hier.“ Spike hat eine Autorität im Ton, die sogar einen aufsässigen Teenager in die Schranken weisen würde. Dawn ist alles andere als eine Rebellin und führt Fred gehorsam aus dem Zimmer, als sie an ihm vorbeigeht, seltsam stockend, „Krümel?“

„Schon kapiert. Ich drehe die Lautstärke von was auch immer auf, falls – " Dawn macht eine ausladenden Handbewegung, „Es sich zu sehr dem Exorzisten annähert.“

Spikes Lächeln ist stolz, „Mein Mädchen.“

„Klar doch.“

Cordelia denkt, dass die lässige Ironie noch von Dawns Hormonen verraten wird, als ihre Wangen knallrot anlaufen.

Sie nimmt aus dem Augenwinkel Gunns nervöse Bewegung wahr. Hochnäsig von Cordelia, „Gunn, willst du den Damen nicht Gesellschaft leisten?“

Seine Ironie ist einwandfrei, „Selbstredend, Durchlaucht.“

Es ist trotzdem schwer, die Erleichterung zu übersehen, als Gunn aus dem Raum verschwindet und seinen letzten zweifelnden Blick, bevor er die Tür schließt.

Taras Selbstvertrauen blüht auf, „Lass uns anfangen. Bitte jeder auf seinen zugewiesenen Platz.“

Cordelia entlässt einen konzentriert ruhigen Atemzug. Gegen ihren Herzschlag, der panisch davon galoppiert kann sie nichts ausrichten.

Sie nickt Spike zu. Showtime. Sein Urteilsvermögen ist ungetrübt, Tara war sein Vorschlag und Cordelia kann nun sehen warum. Die Magie in ihr scheint erdverbundener zu sein. Kontrollierter, aber es ist Jahre her, seit sie Willow in Aktion gesehen hat und so ist es möglich, dass es Cordelia nur so vorkommt, als ob die Luft bei der roten Hexe immer lichterloh gebrannt hat. Vielleicht ist Willow mehr Drache als Drachenflieger und Cordelia fühlt die Gänsehaut, als ob sie wieder ins Kühlhaus gestolpert ist. Oder in ein offenes Grab.

Als ob sie etwas sehen sollte, was augenscheinlich ist.

Wesleys Hand auf ihrer Schulter dreht sie wortlos zu ihm. Seine Stirn ist gerunzelt, als er aufmerksam die verschiedenen Schichten von Gesichtsfarbe aufträgt.

Dann ist es an ihr, die Kleider zu verlieren und sich gegenüber Tara auf den Knien niederzulassen. Cordelia konzentriert sich auf Wesleys Pinselstriche auf ihrem Rücken und Taras monotone Stimme, die die Inkarnation endlos wiederholt. Das Summen der freigesetzten Magie im Raum verstärkt sich und die Schatten, die an den Wänden tanzen, werden größer. Nehmen das Zimmer ein und Cordelia spürt ihren Angstschweiß. Sie hofft abwesend, dass Wesleys Symbole wasserfest sind, während ihr der Schweiß in den Augen brennt. Sie ist zu übervorsichtig ihre Haltung zu bewahren, um sich mal eben die Stirn abzuwischen. Ihre Knie protestieren in der unbequemen Position und ihr Rücken gesellt sich langsam zu der aufflammenden Pein hinzu, während die Minuten vorüberkriechen.

Cordelia weiß nicht, was als Affront gewertet werden kann und hält still.

Exu ist ein Orakelgott und sie ein Orakel. Eigentlich sollte die Verbindung perfekt sein.

Wenn er sie nicht als unwürdig oder perfektes Fressen ansieht. Die Luft wird dicker mit jedem Bündel Teufelsgras, das Spike abfackelt und ihre Lunge brennt. Ihre Sinne werden schwerfällig. Tara weint blutige Tränen und Cordelia ist unberührt von dem überirdischen Zorn, der sich in der Hexe gefangen hat.

Cordelia streckt ihre Hände aus. Handfläche nach oben, ein Friedensangebot und Tara greift nach ihnen. Die sonnenerwärmte Erde und ihre Fingernägel sind Krallen, die sich tief in die Haut bohren. Unter Cordelias Handflächen brennen, wie flüssiges Feuer durch ihren Blutkreislauf ausbreitet und sie spürt den Zauber, wie er von ihrem Körper Besitz ergreift.

Es ist eine Häutung von innen heraus. Cordelia kann fühlen wie sie Fetzen ihrer Menschlichkeit verliert. Es ist kein schwieriger Prozess und nur qualvoll, weil sie sich von manchen Teilen nicht trennen will. Nicht kampflos. Nicht ohne sich an totem Gewebe festzuklammern. Es gibt Gründe, warum einige, die dieses Ritual vor ihr versucht haben, ihren Verstand verloren haben. Wie tollwütige Tiere niedergestreckt werden mussten.

Hoffnung ist faulig schwarz und Exu isst sich wie eine Made durch Speck. Cordelia war Futter für die Würmer, nur hat sie gedacht – Dass sie das nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein miterleben muss und der Schrei ist eingesperrt. Ihre Kehle ist zu, der Rauch in der Luft treibt ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie weiß, dass kein Salzwasser ihre Wangen entlangläuft. Nicht wenn sie Taras geschocktes Gesicht richtig interpretiert.

Cordelia hört Wesley in der Distanz sagen, „Es ist vollbracht.“

Und sie denkt, dass ein Teil von ihr noch dabei ist zu sterben.

Es ist eine sehr bewusste Entscheidung, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

_Time has a way, you know,_  
_To make it clear._

Die nächste Vision reißt Cordelia nicht von den Füßen, ist wenig mehr als ein Windhauch.

Die Schleusentore sind weit geöffnet. Vielleicht zu weit. Der Druck, der sich vorher so angefühlt hatte, als ob er ihr Schädeldach mitreißen will, ist verschwunden. Das tröpfelnde Rinnsal anstelle des Geysirs ist schwach genug, um die Vision leicht zu ignorieren, während sie gerade Rechnungen für AI schreibt. Cordelia ist im Besitz eines Windspieles, dessen Melodie sie nur alleine hören kann. Wesley schaut nicht mal von seiner Lektüre auf und er hat sie unter genauer Beobachtung seit dem gelungenen Meisterstück. Sie hat keinen schäumenden Mund und spuckt keine Gift und Galle, auch keine Erbsensuppe.

Cordelia ist ruhig. Erstaunlich ruhig in Anbetracht der Umstände.

Sie ist ein Fels in der Brandung. Sie ist jedes schlechte Gleichnis vom Auge des Zyklon bis zum kalten Sternenstaub. Sie ist tot. Ein Teil von ihr. Dieser warme, pulsierende menschliche Teil, der nie Ruhe geben wollte. Der sie weit über ihre Belastungsgrenze getrieben hat. Der von dem Zauber ausgetrieben wurde und sie druckt die Rechnung aus, gibt sie Wesley zur Unterschrift und teilt ihm mit, dass sie einen neuen Auftrag haben.

Verblüfft von ihm, „Ohne Telefonklingeln?“

Seinen verständnislosen Blick quittiert sie mit einem Augenrollen, zuckersüße Bitterkeit, „Vision. Die Mächte haben meine Direktdurchwahl, schon vergessen, Alleswisser.“

Gunn unterbricht das monotone Schleifen seiner Lieblingsaxt. Die Stille nagt an Cordelias fragilen Nervenenden. Sie ist an die letzten neun Tage erinnert und daran, wie er intuitiv vor ihr zurückweicht. Den einen verletzenden Schritt zurückgeht, wenn sie neben ihm steht, als ob sie nicht mehr zu seiner Familie gehört. Ausgeschlossen von seiner Schutzatmosphäre und Cordelia hängt im Vakuum, während Gunns Finger zurückzucken, wenn sie aus Versehen nach der gleichen Sache greifen und es schmerzt. Die mentale Ohrfeige, dass er ihre Verwandlung nicht gutheißt, sticht erneut zu wie eine wütende Wespe.

Cordelia berichtet von ihrer Vision.

Wesley ist einfacher zu ertragen. Die wachsame Art, wie er ihr Verhalten im Detail studiert, sie analysiert und der Wächter direkt unter der Oberfläche schwimmt. Bereit sie zu katalogisieren und in Schubladen einzuteilen. Zwischenwesen. Nicht gewalttätig. Empathisch. Ausgleichend. Dass Dennis kein Papier mehr benötigt, um mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die sich summieren. Die Cordelia nicht menschlich machen.

Es ist, als ob Cordelia ihr Leben lang farbenblind gewesen ist.

Die jäh erwachten Sinne sie blenden und taumeln lassen. Sie sich in die Vertrautheit zurückzieht, wie ein verwundenes Tier, weil vertraut schon fremd wirkt. Sie Stimmen im Hyperion hört, die sich über die neue Negermusik unterhalten und dass es eine Schande ist, dass der Präsident abgeschossen wurde wie ein räudiger Straßenköter. Stimmen von Kommunistenhassern und die allumfassende Paranoia der Fünfziger. Ihr Geist daheim ist wohlbekannt, auch wenn Dennis‘ Stimme neu ist. Cordelia die Echos seiner Mutter und deren Opfer in der Totenstille der Nacht hört.

Was sie von den Leuten wahrnimmt, stärkt nicht ihren Glauben.

Vielleicht ist sie hypersensibel und das Schlechte springt sie eher an. Cordelia weicht zurück vor dem Pizzaboten und seinem schleimigen Grinsen. _Na, Flittchen, willst du einen harten Ritt?_ Der Kassiererin im Supermarkt. _Die Ware auszustellen, sollte sich nicht auf die Titten beziehen, Kleines._ Dem nett grinsenden Fed-Ex-Mann. _Ich bringe die Schlampe um, falls sie in unseren vier Wänden eine Affäre hat. Ich bin doch nicht ihr Hampelmann._

Es ist ein geringfügiger mentaler Fauxpas nach dem anderen, den sie aufgreift, wie ein Sieb und Cordelia versucht die Eindrücke zu filtern. Mit dem einzigen Ergebnis, dass nur der Dreck und Abfall in ihrer Wahrnehmung hängenbleibt.

All die Belanglosigkeiten, die sie langsam in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Sie ruft Spike nach ihrem Bericht an, nicht aus Besorgnis. Nicht weil sie angstgelähmt von den Bildern ist und nicht weiß, wie diese zwecklose Zerstörung je zu verhindern ist. Sie ruft ihn an, weil sie nicht weiß, auf wessen Seite sie steht. Sie Wesleys Verstand nicht testen will. Cordelia nicht sicher ist, ob er den Abzug wirklich im guten Glauben durchdrücken kann, wenn neun Tage ereignislos vergangen sind und sie heute doch das Ziel sein kann.

Wesley sie schonen will und es getan hat, aber manchmal ist verschonen keine Gnade.

Falls sie auf der falschen Seite steht und der faulige Geschmack ist zurück in ihrer Kehle.

Bosheit, die keinen übernatürlichen Ursprung hat, sondern sehr menschliche Bedürfnisse und Cordelia hat das alles schon einmal gesehen. Was ist eine Kampfarena gegen ein Sklavenhaus, das fleischliche Gelüste stillt anstatt Blutdurst? Die Linien sind dünner geworden und sie ist dabei ihre handverlesene Ideale zu verlieren.

Sie ruft Spike an, weil sie den Vampir auf einmal besser versteht, als sie je wollte.

Die Nuancen fressen sich durch ihre Fassung.

„Wir brauchen dich.“ Und er atmet schwer in den Hörer, als ob er es nötig hätte. Als ob es eine Illusion ist, die er selbst zu gerne glauben will. Der Zorn flackert unangemeldet auf und sie versucht ihn zu schlucken, ähnlich wie heiße Kohlen. Genauso bekömmlich. Ihre Stimme ist erstickt, „Nymphen. Ich weiß, es klingt lächerlich, aber sie sind – " _Opfer._ „Es ist vertrackt, Spike. Dein Input ist vermutlich wichtiger, als deine Fäuste.“

Zögernd von ihm, „Du weißt, was morgen ist?“

„Bitte.“

Cordelia hat ihn noch nie gebeten und Spike willigt gleich ein, „Okay. Ich bin in drei Stunden da.“ Der Vampir nimmt die Fährte ihres Unvermögens mühelos auf, „Wie haarig ist die Angelegenheit?“

„Meine Nackenhaare stehen auf Sturm.“ Zusammen mit ihren Gefühlen. Cordelia legt auf, gibt Wes ein unverbindliches Lächeln, „Spike ist mit von der Partie.“

Und Wesley konzentriert sich erleichtert auf seine Nachforschungen. Erleichtert, weil sein Zaubertrick Früchte trägt und sie nicht ihren Mageninhalt im Klo verliert. Weil sie nicht Tabletten schluckt und weil sie nicht dabei ist, das Foyer manisch zu polieren. Cordelia stattdessen friedlich den Waffenschrank inspiziert.

Vielleicht wäre Wes weniger erleichtert, wenn er ahnen würde, dass sie vorhat, sie auf diesem Ausflug zu begleiten. Dass sie nichts dagegen hätte, jeden einzelnen Hurensohn abzuknallen, der je einen Fuß in dieses Etablissement gesetzt hat. Der sich je die Finger an dieser Form von Spaß schmutzig gemacht hat. Es ist kein Blutrausch, nicht konkret. Es ist das ‚Wissen müssen‘ – Dieser absolute Drang dabei zu sein und zu sehen, welches Ende tatsächlich eintrifft.

Cordelia sagt zwar, „Bitte!“ vier Stunden später, aber alles was sie hört ist, ‚Jetzt!‘

Spike hört es auch. Sie sieht, wie sich seine Schultern straffen, bevor er ihre aufgeräumte Fassade gründlich prüft. Dunkler Hohn, „Woah, die Lady ist ausgehungert nach Unterhaltung. Willst du dich vielleicht unseren Naturgeistern anschließen, Herzchen. Ich hätte nichts gegen einen heißen Lap-Dance, um mein Blut hoch zu puschen.“

Ihr wird schlecht bei der Anspielung, sie ist nicht lustig.

Nur wartet Spike zu interessiert auf ihre Reaktion.

Cordelia weiß, dass die nächsten Sekunden darüber entscheiden, ob sie Stubenarrest wie ein ungezogenes Mädchen bekommt. Die drei Männer vor ihr wissen eher, worauf sie sich einlassen. Denken sie. Dass Cordelia gelebt, gefühlt, gespürt hat, bleibt ewig theoretisches Wissen. Sie wollen sie auf Teufel komm‘ raus vor den Abgründen beschützen und manchmal ist sie diesen speziellen Tanz müde.

Es ist nicht süß oder nobel. Nicht in Augenblicken wie diesem.

Der Schlag auf Spikes Oberarm ist spielerisch und sie zaubert ein schmutziges Feixen aus ihrem Repoirtaire, „Dafür ist später genug Zeit. Ich könnte mich sogar zu einem Striptease aufraffen, wenn du dich während der Orgie anständig benimmst, die wir entern.“

Spike streut Salz in die Wunde, sehr bewusst, „Die heißere Orgie danach bei dir? Keine Skrupel, Cor, den Rest des Service frei Haus zu liefern?“

Und Cordelia erwidert bemüht tough, „Soviel gibt es für dich nicht zu entdecken. Meine aufgesetzte Keuschheit reißt keinen vom Hocker, der bereits das volle Paket hatte.“

Bis ihr einfällt, dass _wasauchimmer_ bis jetzt unter dem Radar geflogen ist und Spikes Augen groß sind, bevor sie zu Schlitzen werden. Die Pause ist ungemütlich. Wesley räuspert sich, der Vorwurf in ihren Ohren ist da, zweideutig, „Ich will dir nichts vorschreiben, Cordy.“

„Gut, also unterlass es. Können wir?“

Sie weicht dem Wissen in blauen Augen aus und das lässt ihr nur Gunn.

Cordelia hebt die Mundwinkel bei seinem, „Dein Problem ist vielschichtiger, als bisher angenommen, Süße. Aber begleite uns, wenn du dich im Hintergrund hältst und einmal uns die schwere Arbeit überlässt.“

Cordelia nickt zufrieden und damit erklimmt sie ihren Platz im Plymouth.

Ihre Augen sind nicht mehr blutrot, aber sie haben in den letzten neun Tagen nichts von der übernatürlichen Schärfe verloren. Gunn zieht sich noch ein Stück weiter vor ihr zurück und Wesleys Wachsamkeit ist eine Spur schärfer. Spike nimmt die Witterung auf und sie zieht fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Ihre Wahrnehmung ist noch immer zu kalt.

Cordelia kümmert es nicht, wie der Kampf ausgeht.

Sie reibt über ihr pumpendes Herz, das ihr in der Vergangenheit genug Scherereien eingebracht hat. Die Geste erfolglos, keine Wärme, die ihr unter die Haut kriecht und Spike sitzt mit ihr auf der Rücksitzbank. Er hat sie im argwöhnischen Blick und sie starrt zurück. Ruhig. Abwartend. Kein Mitgefühl oder Verständnis, das ihr die Augen trübt.

Sie ist sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn gerade leiden kann.

Er lehnt sich zu ihr, sein Atem gegen ihren Nacken, „Du stinkst nach Auflösung, Cor.“

„Komm von deinem hohen Ross runter, Spike.“ Ihre Finger spannen sich in seinen Oberschenkel, leichte Drehung des Kopfes, „Dein Dämon ist auch nicht gerade stubenrein.“

Sie kann ihn jetzt tatsächlich wahrnehmen, das Ding, das seine morschen Knochen animiert. Spike riecht nicht nach Leben unter seiner dünnen Haut, sondern ewiger Dunkelheit. Nicht Verwesung, aber ebenso unnatürlich, dass es Verdammnis gleichkommt.

Schwarze Verzweiflung und sie grinst, „Was genau habe ich mit meinem Anruf unterbrochen, Spike? Dawn ist unverhohlen hautnah mit dir in Kontakt - “

Animalisches Grollen und Wesleys nervöser Blick in den Rückspiegel, gezischt von Spike, „Halts Maul, Cordy.“

Der Kosename klingt nach einer Beleidigung von seinen Lippen. Vielleicht hat es auch mit seinem Daumen gegen ihre Kehle zu tun. Spike schnürt ihr nicht die Luft ab, aber es fehlt nicht viel.

Klebrig wie Honig, sauer wie Essig, „Ich bin nicht die einzige, die sich gerade auflöst.“

Seine Hand fällt von ihr ab. Er geht auf Abstand, hungrige Katzenaugen, „Stell meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe. Mein Chip hat an dir schon einmal versagt.“

Widerwillig beeindruckt, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dieses Detail aufschnappst.“

„Ich hatte genug Zeit auf der Heimfahrt, um mir Gedanken zu machen.“

„Darüber dass du eine hilflose Frau geschlagen hast?“ Spike knickt nicht unter ihrem Vorwurf ein und seine Schuld hält sich in Grenzen. Sie schiebt ihn weiter zurück. Zurück auf seinen Platz, „Du hast die eigentliche Frage noch nicht gestellt.“

„Ob du dein Leben abgegolten hast, nur um zu dem zu werden, was du hasst? Bist du böse, Herzchen?“

Aus dem Augenwinkel nimmt Cordelia wahr, wie sowohl Wesley als auch Gunn sich bei Spikes gut vernehmbaren Worten versteifen. Das Publikum ist gewachsen und sie gibt ihm ein leichtes Lachen. Unbeschwert, „Böse ist wer Böses tut. Behalte mich im Auge und komm zu deinem eigenen Urteil.“

Ihre zwei Zuhörer entspannen sich und diesmal lehnt Cordelia sich zu Spikes Seite. Nur für seine Ohren bestimmt, „Spiel den Vollstrecker, falls dir nicht gefallen sollte, was du entdeckst. Ich meine es Ernst, Spike. Schwöre es.“

„Ja.“

Die Silbe ist abgerissen und Cordelia zweifelt trotzdem nicht daran, dass er keine Schwierigkeiten damit haben wird, den Henker für sie zu markieren. Auch wenn er nicht scharf auf diesen Job ist. Wenn es notwendig sein sollte und sie lässt ihre Abwehr ein kleines Bisschen herunter. Windet ihre Gefühle nicht um den Marterpfahl der guten Absicht, sondern atmet die Nachtluft ein. Bereit das Ende zu sehen und seine Hand findet ihre. Drückt aufmunternd und sie starrt auf die Verbindung zwischen ihnen, fragt sich abwesend, wie sie so schnell ans andere Spektrum gelangen konnte.

Ihr Sommerteint hebt sich dunkel von seiner Leichenblässe ab.

Ihr berechnender Blick bleibt auf seinem verschlossenen Gesicht liegen, bis Wesley den Motor killt. Cordelias Aufmerksamkeit verlegt sich auf das vertraute Terrain ihrer Vision. Eine Villa, die schon bessere Tage gesehen hat, auch wenn die Nacht weich über jeden Makel streicht. Die Dunkelheit zieht sich wie Tinte über das menschenleere Areal. Die Luxuswagen passen nicht zu der heruntergekommenen Gegend und es bedarf keines Meisterdetektivs um die Clues zusammenzusetzen.

„Die Security ist eng, schwer durch die Maschen zu fallen. Zumindest für uns vier. Bewegungssensoren, Kameras und die Sicherheitsleute haben zu spitze Zähne.“ Ihre Hand legt sich locker auf Wesleys Schulter, „Denkst du, was ich denke?“

„Billiger Kick für reiche Arschlöcher. Ja.“ Er dreht sich ihr zu, „Wie werden die Nymphen gegen ihren Willen festgehalten?“

Cordelia geht sorgfältig ihrer Vision durch, „Gib mir mal ein Stück Papier.“

Sie zeichnet das Symbol, das sich wie ein roter Faden in den Bilder wiederholt und gibt ihm den Block zurück. Geatmetes, „Shit.“ Erklärend von Wes für den Rest der Klasse, „Das ist kein Amateur mit dem richtigen Buch. Nur ein geübter Hexer kann das durchziehen. Die Nymphen sind gefesselt an diesen Ort. Das würde erklären, warum die Situation in ein Blutbad eskaliert.“

Steif von Cordelia, „Erzwungene Prostitution kann diesen Effekt auf ansonsten friedfertige Wesen haben, Wes.“

„Wie exotisch muss man sein, um in den Club zu kommen?“ Spike sieht aus, als ob er einen Plan hat, abwertender Fingerzeig, „Komm schon, Wächter, so exklusiv kann die Mitgliedschaft nicht sein. Nicht wenn ich mir die Nachbarschaft anschaue. Das hier ist noch ein Geheimtipp. Können Cordelia und ich uns einschleichen ohne Alarm zu schlagen?“

Die Idee ist zu gut. Mit zusammengepressten Lidern versucht Cordelia mehr zu sehen. Nicht nur zurück in die Vision zu gehen, sondern die Grenzen des Gesehenem zu erweitern. In den nächsten Raum zu gelangen, die Treppe hinunter. Zurück zum Eingang des Gefängnisses und dann dem vampirischen Türsteher das Codewort zu entreißen.

Es liegt plötzlich auf ihrer Zungenspitze, „Kalypso.“ Die Jungs blicken sie verständnislos an und Cordelia wendet sich Spike zu, „Wir sind drin. Gib mich als dein Kätzchen ohne Krallen aus, das für heute eine Spielkameradin kriegt.“

„Cordelia, warte.“ Gunn verliert seine Unnachgiebigkeit, „Der Plan ist beschissen. Ohne Back-up.“

„Hast du einen besseren? Das ist ein Bordell und sie haben nie ihre Zustimmung für den Verkauf ihrer Körper gegeben. Gunn, sie werden vergewaltigt und schlimmeres und irgendein Arschloch verdient sich eine goldene Nase. Während ein anderes heute aus Versehen den Bann bricht und die Hölle los tritt. Vielleicht können wir das Allerschlimmste verhindern. Befreien werden wir sie auf jeden Fall. Nicht später. Nicht morgen. Heute.“ Der Zorn löst sich in Luft auf und Cordelia fährt in einer kleinen Stimme fort, „Sie sind es wert gerettet zu werden. Verdammt siehst du das nicht? Niemand hat ihr Schicksal verdient.“

„Cordy, das ist nicht, was er meint.“ Wesley begütigend und Gunn starrt sie betroffen an, „Sei nicht so stur und verdreh Gunns Absicht. Das ist die Höhle des Löwen.“

„Yeah, ich habe einen an meiner Seite, oder?“

Spike lässt sein Gameface an die Oberfläche, „Bereit im unerforschten Gebiet zu wildern.“

Wesley überlegt für einen langen Moment, bevor er seine Zustimmung gibt, mürrisch, „Haltet euch an diese Symbole, klar? Zerstört soviele wie ihr finden könnt, damit sollten die Nymphen die Möglichkeit zur Flucht bekommen. Ihre Macht kontinuierlich zurückerhalten und sich selbst retten. Und haltet euer Temperament im Zaum, beide. Je länger ihr unentdeckt bleibt, desto größer sind eure Chancen auf Erfolg.“

„Ich bin nicht von Gestern, Wes. Okay, ich bin, aber Erfahrung zahlt sich bekanntlich aus.“ Spikes trockener Abschluss, „Lass mich ans Steuer, ihr räumt das Feld und ich pass auf den Hitzkopf hier auf.“

Er tut es und sie tötet dennoch durch Unterlassen, ohne ihr Gewissen zu belasten.

Manche Warmblüter haben Eis in den Adern und Cordelia ist vielleicht spät dran, dieses Spiel zu starten, aber sie hat keinen Fehlstart. Sie hat die nötige Überzeugung und Empörung, als sie die versklavten Naturgeister sieht. Ausgemergelte Metzen mit toten Augen und Cordelias Besonnenheit explodiert mit ihrer Rage.

Es liegt nicht an ihr, das Arschloch zu töten. Andere haben sich dieses Privileg hart verdient. Der Pfeil der Armbrust versenkt sich dort, wo er den meisten Schmerz verursacht und dessen Konzentration stört. Als sie über dem sich windenden Hexer steht, erschüttert sie die Klarheit. Das Richtigsein ihres Tuns.

Sie steht über ihm, sein Blut auf ihrer neuen High Heels und Verachtung im Herzen.

Cordelia hört Spikes eisige Worte unter dem Schmerzensschrei, „Die Hölle wird einen entsprechenden Platz für dich reserviert haben, Hurenbock.“

Und sie stimmt ihm stumm zu.

Damit tritt sie zurück und überlässt den Mittfünfziger seinen ehemaligen Gefangenen und die sind höllisch angepisst. Seine markerschütternden Klagelaute schwellen noch weiter an, gellen in ihren Ohren. Cordelia geht ohne Blick zurück. Spike an ihrer Seite und die entgegenkommenden Security wird von ihm pulverisiert. Sie erwischt zwei Vampire mit ihrer Armbrust, aber der befriedigendste Treffer bleibt die Entmannung des Hexers.

Sie kann fühlen, wie die Balance zu ihren Gunsten kippt.

Cordelia hört andere Schreie in der Weite der Villa – gegenwärtige und längst vergangene. Nur letztere geben ihr eine Gänsehaut in ihrem verzweifelten Klagen und erfüllen sie mit Anteilnahme. Sie weiß, dass gerade Menschen sterben und sie greift nicht ein. Kann sich nicht zu Mitleid aufraffen.

Spike geht so wie sie ungerührt Richtung Ausgang.

Gunn und Wesley warten außerhalb des umzäunten Grundstücks. Erste Flammen fressen sich durch den zweiten Stock und erleuchten die Nacht. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis die Feuerwehr eintrifft. Eine Viertelstunde. Zwanzig Minuten maximal.

Aber keiner von ihnen macht den Anruf.

Belegt, „Ich dachte, es gibt eine Seite, die ich wählen muss. Ein Test.“

Wesleys Kopfschütteln nimmt ihr die Last von den Schultern, „Nein, Cordy. Keine Tests.“

Gunn trägt tiefe Überzeugung, warm und sicher wie eine Feuerdecke, „Wir wissen, dass du den Hilflosen hilfst, Babygirl.“

Sie sehen dem Feuer unbewegt zu, bis es zu einem Inferno wird.

Die Sirenen in einiger Entfernung zu hören sind. Niemand verlässt die Villa. Nicht die Nymphen, nicht die Freier und die Fenster explodieren nach außen. Zerkratzen polierte Luxuswagen. Die drei Limousinen mit Chauffeuren gehen auf Abstand, aber keiner kommt den Bossen zu Hilfe. Der Ort war böse durch und durch. Vielleicht hat Cordelia mehr Loyalität von den Handlangern erwartet. Sie ist nicht bestürzt, dass diese ausgeblieben ist.

Kalt von ihr, „Lasst uns von hier verschwinden, bevor wir unangenehme Fragen beantworten müssen.“

Spike bekommt nicht seinen Striptease. Nicht seinen Lap-Dance, sondern nur die unüberlegte Nummer im Badezimmer. Übereilte Bewegungen und hilflose Lust. So verdammt ausgeliefert, dass es Cordelia den Atem raubt und Spike haut befriedigt aus LA ab.

Cordelia eskortiert ihn zu seinem DeSoto, ihr, „Danke für alles“, kommt von Herzen.

Er dreht sich ihr zu und seine Hand ist in ihrem Haar, verringert kontinuierlich den Abstand, ruhig, „Ich hätte es nicht getan.“

Es hört sich wie ein Geständnis an, das ihre Verurteilung erwartet und Cordelia verengt die Augen, „Doch hättest du.“

Spike schüttelt langsam den Kopf, „Nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen.“

„Du hast keine Seele.“

„Seele hat wenig mit Gewissen zu tun, Herzchen.“

„Dir raubt schon eine brillantere Dame den Schlaf.“

„Meine Belastungsgrenze für dieses Jahrzehnt ist ausgereizt. Glaub mir, Cordelia.“ Spike schließt die Augen, er klingt müde, „Keine Versprechen mehr, die mir das Herz brechen, okay?“

„In Ordnung, Spike.“

Cordelia will ihn nicht reparieren, nicht zum Besseren bekehren, denn Spike tut genug Gutes, ohne dass er es muss. Ohne dass sie es erwartet und sie vertraut ihm mit ihrem Leben, weil sie denkt, dass Verrat ihm fremd ist. Vielleicht ist das naiv, aber sie kann sich nicht dazu aufraffen, in ihm das Monster zu sehen. Denn sein Dämon kennt Ergebenheit und hat sich Buffys Mission verschworen.

Ihr Mund ist friedfertig und seine Lippen sind erstaunlich weich unter ihren. Die Anwandlung von Zärtlichkeit ist neu, aber nicht die Härte seines Griffs, um ihren Körper. Er vertieft den Kuss und Cordelia schmeckt die Sehnsucht, ohne die altbekannte Verzweiflung. Sie genießt das süße Gefühl für den Augenblick, bevor sie auf Abstand geht.

Cordelia sucht nach Pathos und alles was sie findet, ist ein Klischee.

Anspornend von ihr, „Das Schlimmste liegt hinter dir.“

Ihre Hand ruht sanft gegen seine Wange. Spike sieht ausgeliefert und jung aus, als ob ihn ein Sommergewitter zerstören kann. Bevor er die Augen aufschlägt und Cordelia seine Erfahrung kalt anspringt. Er hat zu viel von der Welt gesehen, um sich von ihren tröstenden Worten einwickeln zu lassen.

Tückisch von ihm, „Du schuldest ihnen noch ein paar Erklärungen, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

„Spar dir die Schadenfreude. Mein Thron ist repariert und sie werden sich hüten, mich in die Enge zu treiben. Ich kann nämlich noch ganz anders.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Ein feines Lächeln, „Sind das die berühmte letzte Worte vor der Palastrevolution?“

Sie senkt den Kopf auf seine Brust, um ihr Lachen drin zu halten. Cordelia ist sich über die Zuschauer bewusst, „Sie stehen in der Tür?“

Gönnerhaft von Spike, „Mit bösem Blick. Sogar Fred steht an ihrem Fenster mit offenem Mund. Noch ohne Heugabeln und Piken.“

„Yepp, die Untertanen werden mich schmoren. Aber nicht mehr als ich verdient habe.“

Er hebt ihr Kinn und dieser Kuss brennt vor Verlangen, markiert Spikes Anspruch auf sie. Eine primitive Warnung für den Rest, sich von seinem Besitz fernzuhalten, vermutlich um ihr Scherereien zu ersparen.

Sie schiebt ihn von sich, lachend von Cordelia, „Du bist unglaublich.“

„Und du vorerst in Sicherheit, verspiel deinen Vorteil nicht, Herzchen.“

Spike fährt entlastet los, obwohl die Sonne am Horizont kratzt. Großangelegte Zerstörung tut Wunder für seine Laune. Cordelia fühlt sich nicht länger auf die Barrikaden getrieben und das ist auch eine deutliche Verbesserung ihrer Laune. Buffy ist seit einundneunzig Tagen tot und Angels Abwesenheit vorübergehend durch Spike ersetzt.

Wesley stellt seine eine Frage, „Geht es nur darum, Angel eins auszuwischen, Cordy?“

Manche Geheimnisse verlieren ihren verbotenen Glanz im Scheinwerferlicht.

Und sie antwortet ehrlich, „Nein, darum ging es nie.“

Wesley nickt gedankenverloren, als ob er versteht und vielleicht tut er das.

Das erste Vierteljahr wird mit einer Totenwache durch die Nacht begangen und Spike riskiert die Verwandlung in ein Häufchen Asche, um dieses Jubiläum am Abend nicht zu verpassen. Um dabei zu sein im Kreis von Buffys Familie, denen er als Außenseiter begegnet. Er ist kein Außenstehender mehr, Cordelia hat gesehen, wie er mit Dawn und Tara interagiert hat. Deren Wohlwollen war offensichtlich, sein Fokus ist auf der Gruppe und nicht länger auf der strahlenden Anführerin. Buffys Tod hat Spikes Status als Einzelgänger zerschmettert, während Angels Wunsch nach Einsamkeit neu aufgeflammt ist.

Cordelia wundert sich, ob Angels Befürchtungen ähnlich sind. Ob er seine kleine Familie ewig misstrauisch beäugen wird. Immer auf den Tritt wartend, der ihn aus dem Kreis befördert. Er bewegt sich am Rand und sie schwört sich, dass sie ihn integrieren wird.

Ob er will oder nicht. Wenn er zurückkommt und nicht falls.

Cordelia hat wieder Zeit und ist vielleicht ein Stück reifer geworden.

Zumindest ist ihr Balance nicht so fremd.

_I have my role in this -_  
_I can't disappear_  
_Or leave you here._

Tara ruft an, nachdem die Nester-Königin endgültig gekillt ist.

Cordelias Oberteil ist ruiniert und sie sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz. Angel ist zurück. Angel ist zurück und bereit mit Cordelia zu reden. Über die wichtigen Dinge. Über seine Trauer und Buffys Tod und es fühlt sich nicht danach an, als ob sie kopfvoran gegen eine Wand rennt. Wiederholt und sinnlos. Das Leben ist für einen Augenblick dabei in Ordnung zu kommen und logischerweise ist das just der Moment, um Cordelia von ihrer Wolke zu holen.

Ihr Handy klingelt und die Nummer allein, macht Cordelia nervös.

„Spike steckt in Schwierigkeiten.“ Tara seufzt, „Die Art von Schwierigkeiten, die einen von Innen heraus auffressen können. Wortwörtlich.“

„Was?“ Es macht wenig Sinn zu schreien, aber das Bedürfnis ist da, „Tara, was ist passiert?“

„Uhm, kurz gefasst? Spike hat sich einen Traumparasit eingefangen und wir wären über deine Hilfe sehr erfreut. Die längere Variante umfasst mich flehend auf den Knien, dass du dich schnellstens hierher bewegst, weil ich über eure Verbindung Bescheid weiß und diese nützlich sein könnte, um ihn zurückzuholen.“

„Hey, kein Betteln notwendig. Ich komme.“ Angel dreht sich ihr verdutzt zu, was Cordelia zu einem anderen Thema bringt, „Soll die ganze Kavallerie einreiten oder nur ich?“

„Es kommt drauf an. Sag mal, ist Wes in deiner Nähe?“

„Jupp.“ Damit gibt Cordelia ihr Handy weiter, „Ist Tara.“ Angels verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln beantwortet sie mit, „Willows Freundin, erinnerst du dich an sie?“ Mit seinem Kopfschütteln spart sie sich die Erklärung, wo er Tara getroffen hat und besinnt sich auf die harmlosen Fakten, „Sie hat uns letzten Monat mit einem Zauber geholfen - “

Bis ihr einfällt, dass das nicht die halbe Wahrheit ist.

Cordelia ist ganz sicher nicht bereit, Angel den kompletten Report über ihre verlorene Menschlichkeit zu geben, wenn er nicht selbst drauf kommt und gerade erst zurück ist. Sie kann sich ungefähr vorstellen, wie dieses Gespräch verlaufen wird und sie ist so gar nicht in Stimmung, Angel den Kopf abzureißen, weil er verbohrt auf Menschlichkeit pocht und dass sie seine Zustimmung für den Zauber gebraucht hätte.

Womit sie schon beim ersten Streitpunkt wären oder zehnten -

Auf diesem Weg lauern so viele Tretminen, denen sie beide besser vorerst ausweichen.

Cordelia lauscht Wesleys einseitiger Unterhaltung und vernachlässigt gekonnt Angels fragende Blicke, bis er sich zu Worten aufrafft, „Seit wann ist Spike auf unserer Liste, der zu Rettenden?“

Cordelia Chase denkt nicht und mit Angel an ihrer Seite noch viel weniger. Es ist so eine Eigenschaft, die er in ihr weckt. Ihre Antwort kommt ungefiltert, „Seit du uns vor hundertzwölf Tagen im Stich gelassen hast.“

Angel beißt den Kiefer aufeinander und sie wartet geduldig auf seinen Einwand.

Wesley gibt Cordelia das Handy zurück, „Unser Ziel ist Sunnydale, Angel.“

Die Order ist selbstverständlich da, mit der Wes solange Zeit Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte. Angel wechselt stumm die Spur und nimmt den Zubringer auf den Interstate. Die Kavallerie ist in weniger als zwei Stunden in Sunnydale, ohne viele Worte. Der geglückte Start nach Angels Rückkehr liegt plötzlich zu weit zurück, um die Fahrt mit sinnlosem Gequassel zu füllen.

Cordelia wird klar, dass sie nicht allein in ihrer Sorgen, um Spike ist. Wesleys Gesicht ist grüblerisch und Gunns wenige Sätze bestehen nicht aus Protest gegen die Rettungsaktion für den Vampir.

Das Summers Haus ist hell erleuchtet in der Nacht und Tara öffnet ihnen, noch bevor sie ausgestiegen sind. Cordelia wird in eine heftige Umarmung gezogen, die sie erstaunt erwidert, „Hi, Tara.“

„Gut, dass du da bist.“

„Wie geht es Spike?“

„Er ist - mmh, im Koma trifft es am ehesten, aber stabil. Für den Moment. Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden, Cordy, was leider auch die Ausführlichkeit meiner Erklärungen betrifft. Du hast nichts dagegen, von Willow und mir ins kalte Wasser geworfen zu werden?“

„Solange es nur metaphorisch gemeint ist? Nein.“

„Okay.“ Tara winkt dem Team zu, „Hi Jungs, uhm Angel. Folgt mir einfach.“

Spike liegt regungslos in einem Kerzenzirkel im Keller, irgendwie logisch mit dem Koma.

Cordelia wird klar, dass sie ihn noch nie hat schlafen sehen. Er hatte das Bett stets verlassen, lange bevor sie aufgewacht war. Sie hat der Geste nie große Bedeutung zugeschrieben und tut es auch jetzt nicht. Es ist nicht das, was sie verbindet. Schlaf oder wohlverdiente Ruhe. Dämonen sind im Wachzustand einfacher zu kontrollieren, notfalls zu bekämpfen und Trauer ist einer der hartnäckigsten.

Cordelia weiß nicht, was Spike mit geschlossenen Lidern so ungeschützt aussehen lässt.

Oder ob er einfach an ihren Beschützerinstinkt appelliert. Härter, wenn sie sich nicht vor seinen wissenden Augen schützen muss. Das ist eine gedankliche Fallgrube, die sie augenblicklich nicht vertiefen muss, nicht unter Angels kritischem Blick.

Willow ist bei den letzten Vorbereitungen, die aus einem Skriptum auf Spikes Brust besteht. Die schwarze Tinte hebt sich von seiner bleichen Haut ab, wie ein unabhängiges Wesen. Dawns riesige Augen folgen jeder Bewegung und sie hat nicht mehr als einen kurzen Gruß für Cordelia übrig. Giles nimmt gleich Wesley in Beschlag. Die beiden Wächter diskutieren gedämpft im Hintergrund, während Cordelia sich neben Spike kniet.

Angel ist ihr dicht auf den Fersen, das ist sein Childe und er hat auch Rechte.

Er hätte sich vor dem Sommer wahrscheinlich an erster Stelle der kurzen Anrufliste der Hexen befunden. Die Dinge haben sich verschoben und Cordelia wird plötzlich klar, wie sehr. Angel wäre noch immer eine gute Wahl, um Spikes Kampfgeist zu wecken. Sie vielleicht die bessere, wenn es um seinen Lebenswillen geht. Weibliche Intuition, sanftes Herrschen und all den anderen Bullshit. Das Patriarchat ist gegenwärtig abgelöst, war es immer in Sunnydale.

Die Betroffenheit kommt zu deutlich raus für Cordelias Geschmack, „Wie hat er sich infiziert, Willow?“

„Spike ist von einem Chival gestochen worden.“ Sie zeigt mit dem Pinsel auf eine geschwollene Stelle, in der Nähe von Spikes Kehle. „Er konnte sich noch zu seiner Gruft schleppen, wo wir ihn heute Abend gefunden haben. Nachdem er nicht zur vereinbarten Kartenspiel aufgetaucht ist. Ich habe mir nicht mal Sorgen gemacht. Dawn hat darauf bestanden, dass wir der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Tara hat die restliche Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet.“

Begütigend, „Du hast nicht wissen können, dass er Hals über Kopf in einer Falle steckt.“

„Gott, das ist Sunnydale, Cordy.“ Was den Selbstvorwurf in Willows Stimme ziemlich gut erklärt und die aufkeimende Hysterie, „Verdammtes Sunnydale – wann versucht die Stadt nicht, die Helden zu fällen.“

Willows Belastungsgrenze liegt unbeweglich vor ihr in Spikes Form.

Angels Absicht ist nobel genug, „Spike ist ein großer böser Wolf. Das letzte was er braucht, Willow, ist ein Kindermädchen. Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Naja - fast immer. Außer er setzt seinen diabolischen Verstand zu Wohle der Allgemeinheit ein.“

Cordelia entschließt sich, Angel die zehn Prozent Kritik, kritiklos durchgehen zu lassen.

Sie fühlt sich nicht in der Laune für ein Massaker oder eine Grundsatzdiskussion, wer von den beiden Vampiren in schöner Regelmäßigkeit mit den bescheuersten Plänen aufwarten kann. Darin gibt es laut ihrer Erfahrung einen ungeschlagenen Champion und der steht gerade hinter ihr.

Willow seufzt geknickt, „Manchmal hasse ich das Leben auf dem Höllenschlund.“

Falsche Euphorie von Cordelia, „Wenigstens bleibt es aufregend.“

„Langeweile erscheint öfters erstrebenswert, das kannst du mir glauben.“ Willow vollendet ihren letzten Buchstaben, „Okay, bitte den Oberkörper freimachen und das ist ein Satz für dich, den ich mir nicht erträumt hätte zu sagen.“

Cordelia spart sich die falsche Schamesröte, als Angel hektisch auf Abstand geht und zieht das ruinierte Oberteil über den Kopf, „Dass ich ihm folge leiste, zeigt, dass du deine Macht über mich noch nicht verloren hast, Willow.“

Sie erwidert Cordelias schwaches Schmunzeln, dann kompetent, „Leg dich hin. Nein, andersrum. Wir werden dich in eine leichte Trance versetzen, in der du Zugang zu Spikes Unterbewusstsein bekommen solltest. Chivals bedienen sich einer Erscheinungsform, die die Qual der Opfer steigert. Du musst Spike davon überzeugen, dass er aufwachen muss.“

„Wie real sind die Träume?“

Willow verzieht das Gesicht, „Real genug, um Spike zu töten laut unseren Nachforschungen. Du solltest sicher sein, aber Cordy? Provozier keine Verletzung.“

Mit mehr Ironie, die sich in den letzten Jahren angestaut hat, als gut für Cordelia ist, „Ich doch nicht.“

Der Pinsel kitzelt auf Cordelias Haut. Sie greift nach Spikes lebloser Hand.

Angel lehnt gegen die Kellerwand und sie kann seine zugeknöpfte Miene nicht deuten, will es vielleicht auch nicht. Ihre Geheimnisse sind dabei aus der Dunkelheit in den Kerzenschein zu rieseln. Sie sind nicht dreckig genug, um sich deswegen schuldig zu fühlen und Angel hat kein Recht, sie zu tadeln. Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er es zu gerne tun würde. Seine Fäuste sind geballt und Cordelia ist froh über die Gesellschaft eines halben Dutzend Menschen.

Denn für all seine Schwächen, war Angel schon immer zu gut darin, ihre blind zu lesen.

Angel weicht ihrem trotzigen Blick aus und sie meint, etwas wie Verrat in seinen Augen brennen zu sehen, während er auf die verschlungenen Hände starrt. Cordelia weiß nicht, wer ihn verraten hat. Spike oder sie und ob es für Angel wichtig ist. Ihr ist es egal, er hat sie zuerst im Stich gelassen und wenn das kleinlich und nachtragend ist, dann hat er Pech gehabt. Denn das ist auch einer ihrer Fehler. Cordelia hat eine Menge davon in der Hinterhand.

Sie ist es noch immer müde, ihn zu bewegen.

Cordelias Lider werden schwer und sie hört das Murmeln eines synchronen Zaubers, spürt wie er sanft durch ihre Glieder schwappt und sie fortträgt in die Schwärze. Komplette Blindheit, als ob jemand in einem hellerleuchteten Raum das Licht ausknipst. Sie ist nachtblind auf eine Art, die sie seit Wochen nicht mehr war.

Der Schrotturm in Spikes Träumen ist wackliger als sein Original.

Zumindest sah er von unten stabiler aus.

Cordelia hört das protestierende Quietschen von Metall, ihre Orientierung ist am Arsch und sie bleibt still stehen. Als ihre Sicht nicht besser wird, tastet sie sich in der Finsternis vor, klammert sich an eine Stützstrebe, die nicht für ihr Gewicht ausgelegt ist. Das Rohr gibt nach und sie lässt los, als ob sie sich verbrannt hat. Sie hört es gegen Metall krachen und krachen und krachen. Der Fall dauert endlos. Gott, sie ist zu hoch, um einen Sturz unverletzt zu überstehen, egal ob es sich nur um einen Alptraum handelt, der nicht ihrer ist.

Cordelia verflucht innerlich Spikes Vorstellungskraft.

Die unglaubliche Detailverliebtheit, mit der man hier zu Tode kommen kann.

Cordelia schreit seinen Namen und wird nur von Schweigen empfangen. Sie lauscht auf die beklemmende Totenstille, bis sie Buffys kalte Stimme in der tiefschwarzen Nacht über sich hört. Der Chival hat logischerweise die Erscheinungsform angenommen, die am tiefsten schneidet.

Cordelia tastet sich langsam nach oben. Viel zu langsam.

Die Panik, dass sie wertvolle Minuten verspielt, kocht in ihr hoch und sie zwingt sich dazu, schneller zu klettern. Darauf zu vertrauen, dass Spike sich nicht dazu entscheidet, die Konstruktion einfach einstürzen zu lassen. Ihre Sicht kommt zurück, je höher sie steigt. Cordelia kann Umrisse ausmachen und die Stimme wird deutlicher, als ob ihre Sinne verspätet in Spikes Alptraumland eintauchen.

„Wie willst du Dawn erklären, dass du ihre Schwester auf dem Gewissen hast, auf jede Weise, die zählt. Du sie hättest retten können und mich, wenn du deine Instinkte freigelassen hättest. Warum hast du mich sterben lassen, Spike? Konntest du es noch nicht mal selbst erledigen, so verdammt schwach. Wann bist du so schwach geworden?“

Das ist nicht Buffy und der Chival ist tot – tot – tot.

Cordelia blendet die ätzenden Worte aus, sie sind nicht hilfreich, sondern stacheln nur ihre Wut an. Sie klettert schneller und als sie die Spitze des Gerüsts erklimmt, wird sie von dem Anblick überrascht. Spike sitzt entspannt auf einem Querträger, Kippe in der Hand und gelangweilte Miene. Nicht als heulendes, suizidgefährdendes Häufchen auf dem Sprungbrett in seinen Tod.

Cordelia starrt überrumpelt auf die Erscheinung in Buffys Körper. Die Illusion ist auf den ersten Blick vollkommen. Aber die Dämonen in Sunnydale müssen echt beschissen drauf sein, wenn das ihre Auffassung von mentaler Folter ist. Weißer Pulli und Sweatpants, hilfloser Hass im Blick.

Das _hilflos_ verleiht dem Ganzen die gewisse Note.

„Spike?“ Er dreht sich in ihre Richtung, „Uhm, was geht hier vor?“

Spike schnippt die Zigarette weg, nonchalant, „Unfähiger Traumparasit?“

„Ein Chival.“

„Ah.“ Er dreht sich zurück zu der keifenden Figur, „Nicht sehr beeindruckend. Ich kann nicht aufwachen, Herzchen.“

„Okay.“ Cordelia schließt zu ihm auf und behält das Wesen am Ende der Metallplanke im Blick. Frustriert, „Das wäre mein nächster Vorschlag gewesen.“

„Wow, bist du hilfreich.“ Er zündet sich die nächste Kippe an. Sein taktierender Blick schätzt die Stabilität der Planke ab, die schon unter dem geringen Gewicht schwankt. Desinteressiert, „Soll ich es töten?“

Das Kreischen, das diesem Kommentar folgt, ist markerschütternd und ein netter Clue.

Cordelia zuckt grinsend die Schultern, „Ist einen Versuch wert. In die Enge getrieben ist es schon.“

Spike macht eine lockende Handbewegung und der Chival verstummt, bevor es zum Sprung ansetzt und freiwillig von der Plattform segelt.

Spike klingt enttäuscht, „Das war antiklimaktisch, wenn auch authentisch.“

„Freu dich nicht zu früh. Wir stecken noch hier fest.“ Cordelia blickt auf die bewegungslose Figur auf dem Boden, dann auf den brennenden Himmel, „Deine Hölle?“

„So nah, wie ich an Buffy herankomme ohne Verdammung zu atmen oder ihre Ruhe zu stören.“ Spike sieht sich gründlich um, „Ich wusste, dass was nicht stimmt, als Buffy anfing mit mir zu reden. Normalerweise ist sie zu beschäftigt damit, Glory zu besiegen, um sich mit dem unbeteiligten Zuschauern zu unterhalten.“

„Weißt du, wie du verletzt worden bist?“

Er steht auf und Cordelia folgt ihm den Turm hinunter, „Nah, ist auch nicht wichtig, Herzchen. Dein Auftauchen sagt, dass ich nicht der Morgendämmerung zum Opfer gefallen bin.“

Der Abstieg ist zeitraubend und sie greift mehr als einmal ins Leere. Spike hält ihren Fall unvermeidlich auf. Er ist auf Autopilot und nicht mitteilsam. Die Leiche liegt am Fußende des Turms auf einem Trümmerhaufen.

Seltsam unangetastet von dem Einschlag.

Auf ihr Stirnrunzeln, erklärend von ihm, „Buffys Lebensenergie versiegelte den Bruch in den Dimensionen. Sie starb nicht am Fall.“ Spike gibt der Leiche keinen zweiten Blick. „Also wie tötet man einen Chival, der sich maßlos übernommen hat?“

„Gutes Zureden?“ Cordelia hat keine Ahnung, ihre Rettungsaktion stellt sich als äußerst kurzsichtig heraus. Sie versenkt die Hände in den Vordertaschen und balanciert ihr Gewicht andächtig auf den Füßen. Pendelt vor und zurück, „Ich hatte irgendwie ein anderes Szenario erwartet, Spike.“

„Oh.“ Er schweigt für eine Minute, als Verständnis in seinen Augen aufleuchtet, dann mürrisch, „Buffys Geist wird sich nie die Mühe machen, mich in den Selbstmord zu treiben. Das ist nicht ihr Stil. Keine verbale Kompetenz. Die Jägerin war besser mit ihren Fäusten und kannte meine Schwachpunkte.“

„Diese Nacht war keiner deiner vielen Fehltritte für sie.“

Sein Kiefer spannt sich an, aber Spike nickt übelgelaunt.

Cordelia geht in die Hocke, ihre Fingerspitzen zögern, bevor sie den Chival berührt. Die künstliche Haut ist noch warm unter ihren Fingern. So echt, dass sie einen eisigen Schauer spürt, der ihren Arm entlang den Rücken hinunterkriecht. Sie hofft bei Gott, dass Leichenschändung nicht der nächste Punkt auf dem Programm ist.

„Ich bin zusammengebrochen, als ich sie tot da liegen sah.“ Cordelia hält ihren Blick angestrengt auf dem Trugbild vor ihr. Spike schnaubt abwertend, bevor er weiterspricht, „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie die Stücke jetzt zusammenpassen. Ohne dass sie den Kurs bestimmt.“

„Du hältst dich nicht schlecht. Buffy wäre stolz auf dich.“

Sein erbärmliches Lachen zerfetzt Cordelias Defensive. Sie spürt Tränen in ihren Augen und weiß, dass sie bei ihm heiß überlaufen. Ihre Hand ist gegen die Stirn gepresst, verflucht seien all die Helden, die sie eines Besseren belehren.

Verflucht seien all die Enden, die man nicht ungeschehen machen kann.

Cordelia will Spike nicht total am Ende sehen.

Ihr Outfit ist dasselbe, das sie zur Tötung der Nester-Königin angehabt hatte. Sie ist nicht barbusig hier aufgetaucht und nicht waffenlos. Cordelia spürt den Dolch an ihrem Oberschenkel. Ihr suchender Griff ist steif und sie hat Galle in der Kehle, wenn sie daran denkt, was sie vorhat. Es ist nur eine Illusion, aber die Gestalt vor ihr stimmt bis ins letzte Detail mit der Buffy ihrer Erinnerung überein. Ist nur ein wenig älter. Ihr friedlicher Gesichtsausdruck strahlt ein wenig mehr Weitsicht aus.

Dass der Chival sich tot stellt, verstärkt die Echtheit nur.

Cordelia stellt ihren Verstand ab, als sich ihre Finger um den Dolchgriff legen. Sie vernachlässigt Spikes zornigen Aufschrei und konzentriert sich auf den des Dämons. Es musste Absicht hinter dem Tötungsakt stecken und für all sein Wissen, war Spikes Instinkt zu leicht bereit, sich mit einer sehr schlechten Kopie von Buffy zufriedenzugeben.

Cordelia nicht.

Sie sticht ins Herz und das Blut ist graublau. Eine kleine Gnade in all der Pein.

Die Schwärze packt sie beide. Cordelia schreckt im Kerzenzirkel auf und Spike ist dabei sich aufzurichten. Sie greift nach ihm und er schüttelt sie ab, wortlos.

Ihre Stimme bricht, „Es war nicht Buffy, Spike.“

„Gottverdammt, glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?“ Er steht auf und sie folgt ihm, „Es war nicht – " Nach einem kurzen Blick in die geschockte Runde, konzentriert Spike sich wieder auf sie. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Deine verfluchte Angelegenheit.“

„Dass du in der Realität sabbert am Boden liegst? Entschuldige, dass ich diesen Zustand für unhaltbar angesehen habe.“ Nach einem tiefen Atemzug, ruhiger, „Flüchte dich in deine Traumwelt, wann immer du willst, Spike. Aber es gibt ein paar Leute, die es interessiert, ob du hier am krepieren bist.“

Bitterböse von ihm, „Wirklich?“

Dawn antwortet ihm anstelle von Cordelia, „Wirklich.“

Tara nimmt den Faden auf und Willow und Giles führen die Argumentationsreihe fort, bevor sich LA zu Wort meldet. Wesley, Gunn und Angel. Diese simple Demonstration von Zusammenhalt ist anschaulich genug, dass sie sogar in Spikes Dickkopf schnell einsinkt.

Cordelia lächelt ihn an, als Spike sein letztes, „Wirklich“, dieser Nacht von ihr bekommt.

Der Schock in seinem Gesicht ist Gold wert. Oder schlicht unbezahlbar.

Ihrer als Wesley ihr verlegen eine T-Shirt hinhält, ist nur so flüchtig, bis sie den weichen Stoff sicher auf der Haut fühlt. Dass sie für diesen Streit noch gute Begründungen gebraucht hat, ist leicht enttäuschend für ihr Ego. Auch wenn Cordelia schon vorher gewusst hat, dass sie nackt nie eine Diskussion verlieren kann, hat Spike es ihr nicht ganz so einfach gemacht. Dawn und Angel treten gleichzeitig vor und Cordelia überlässt ihnen das Rampenlicht. Sie ist nicht mehr so empfänglich für tote Echos und Buffys ist in diesem Haus für sie fast unhörbar.

Buffys Leben ist dagegen noch Gegenwart, ihr größtes Geschenk an alle.

Gunn zieht sie an seine Seite, „Sunnydale ist – sehr gut organisiert.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Wes hat gesagt, dass Chivals fast unbesiegbar sind, wenn sie sich einmal im Bewusstsein des Opfers eingenistet haben.“ Ernst von ihm, darauf vertrauend, dass sie seinen Punkt versteht, „Cordelia, hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel Magie notwendig ist, um diese Schale von außen zu knacken?“

Cordelias Blick geht zu Willows erschöpftem Gesicht, das einzige Anzeichen des kräftezehrenden Zaubers. Sie steht locker in Taras Armen und unterhält sich mit Giles. Die Gänsehaut ist zurück und das ungute Gefühl.

„Sandwiches für alle mit den vier Nahrungsgruppen. Kuchen und Pancakes als Nachtisch. Ausgewogen zusammengestellt.“ Der Buffybot steht am Ende der Kellertreppe, mit einem brillanten Lächeln, das so schwer zu ertragen ist, freudestrahlend, „Spikes Rettung verdient ein Festmahl. Ich kann das Dessert sein.“

Niemand bewegt sich. Angels Kiefer hängt locker im puren Schock, bevor er sich fassungslos dem Bot zudreht. Spike verzieht getroffen das Gesicht, bevor er zurückstolpert.

Cordelia sieht die zwei Krisenherde. Sie entscheidet sich für den akuteren. Spike.

Sie vergisst Gunns Warnung im hereinbrechenden Gefühlschaos.

_Watching you drown - I'll follow you down_  
_And I am here right beside you._

Es sind hundertfünfzig Tage und Buffy ist seit drei Nächten zurück unter den Lebenden.

Dass Willow ihre beste Freundin nicht im Grab lassen würde, ist so logisch, dass es schmerzt, diese Wendung nicht vorher gesehen zu haben. Es ist ein neues Level von Fahrlässigkeit und Cordelia ist zu gerne bereit zu glauben, dass Magie bei der Hütung dieses Geheimnisses eine Rolle gespielt hat.

Aber wenn sie ehrlich ist, dann ist es vornehmlich der Aberwitz in dem Vorhaben eine Tote zurückzubringen, der Cordelia nicht auf den Gedanken brachte. Diese Geschichten haben nie ein glückliches Ende und es gibt soviele Warnungen, dass es unvorstellbar ist, dass Willow sich über alle Ermahnungen hinweggesetzt hat. Es passt so gar nicht zum geknickten Streber aus der dritten Klasse, den Cordelia problemlos aus ihrem Gedächtnis abrufen kann. Der sich haargenau an die Vorgaben der Lehrer hielt.

Willow ist zum Drachentöter geworden und Cordelia zum Schattenwesen.

Sie haben beide ihre Flügel verpfändet und Buffy ist unfreiwillig ins Fegefeuer geraten.

Die beste Freundin den Freiflug in fremden Himmeln einfach versucht hat und damit Erfolg gehabt. Es ist nicht richtig, die Toten zurückzuholen und die Grenzen sind nicht grau, sondern tiefschwarz. Willow hat sich einer uralten Macht bedient, die ruhen sollte.

Cordelia weiß das. Spike vermutlich noch besser als sie.

Es wird nichts daran ändern, dass er Buffys Auferstehung als gottgegeben akzeptieren kann. Mit seiner Sonne zurück und seinem Blut am heißlaufen in ihrer bloßen Gegenwart. Cordelia weiß nicht, was sie in Sunnydale zu suchen hat. Sie weiß nur, dass Angel nicht der einzige ist, der sich davon überzeugen muss, dass alles dabei ist in Ordnung zu kommen. Dass sich in diesem beschaulichen Städtchen nicht die nächste Katastrophe anbahnt, zumindest nicht innerhalb dieser Woche. Cordelia muss nicht Buffy sehen, sondern Spike. Er hat all die Antworten, die sie für ihren Seelenfrieden benötigt und seine Gruft ist einfach zu finden.

Sie bewegt sich mit einer Sicherheit, die schlafwandlerisch ist und das seit Willows Anruf.

Cordelia ruft seinen Namen und diesmal bekommt sie sofort seine Antwort aus der Finsternis, „Verdammt, Cordelia, warte oben. Ich komme.“

Ihre Taschenlampe findet Kerzenstummel. Cordelia sucht nach einem Feuerzeug und wird fündig. Ist gerade dabei die ersten anzuzünden, als er aus seinem Loch kriecht. Er sieht verwirrt aus und wahrscheinlich ist sie erneut dabei, ihre Gefühle auf ihn zu übertragen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Spike bietet diese riesige Projektionsfläche für ihre Ängste und Hoffnungen. Ausgebleicht und ausgefranst an den Kanten, soweit von Vollkommenheit entfernt, dass sie vergisst, das nicht alles Angels dunkle Perfektion sein muss.

Ihre Stimme hört sich angestaubt an, als ob sie zulange ihren Atem angehalten hat, „Ist sie wirklich zurück? Hat Willow Buffy aus dem Grab geholt, Spike.“

„Ja, Red hat scheinbar ganze Arbeit geleistet.“

Cordelia gefällt seine Einschränkung nicht, „Scheinbar?“

„Der Slayer steht neben sich, Cordelia.“ Als er ihren skeptischen Blick wahrnimmt, „Aber das kann man locker auf das Trauma schieben, zwei Meter unter der Erde aufzuwachen. Es passiert nicht aller Tage, dass man den eigenen Sarg zerschmettern muss, um die mystische Auferstehung komplett zu machen.“

Er zündet sich eine Kippe an und Cordelia kommt dicht vor ihm zum Stehen, „Du bist dabei neue Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen euch zu entdecken.“

Es ist keine Frage und Spike spart sich eine Antwort, blickt Cordelia nur mit schief gelegtem Kopf lauernd an. Sein Lächeln ist dunkel und sie kann es nicht erwidern, diesmal ist sie es, die sich abgestumpft fühlt. Ihre Welt steht nicht Kopf, aber der Boden unter ihren Füßen schwankt bedenklich. Buffy ist zurück und alles in Cordelia zieht sich bei der Falschheit des Gedankens zusammen.

„Willow ging davon aus, dass Buffy in Glorys Höllendimension gefangen war.“

Sie schüttelt hilflos den Kopf, „Du weißt es besser.“

Er nimmt einen Zug von der Kippe und dann noch einen und Cordelia wird klar, dass Spike nicht darüber reden wird. Nicht mit ihr. Nicht mit irgendeiner Seele, außer Buffy, wenn sie ihre behalten hat.

Das Thema wechselnd von ihm, „Spricht Angel wieder mit dir?“

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handgeste, „Wir sind dabei zivilisierte Umgangsformen in unser Repoirtaire aufzunehmen.“

„Wow, der Wichser wird auf seine alten Tage richtig versöhnlich.“ Spike legt den Kopf in den Nacken, „Willst du wissen, was er seelenlos mit uns getan hätte, Herzchen?“

„Ich bin nicht unbedingt auf die Alpträume scharf, Spike. Mir reicht mein Alltag.“

„Kluges Mädchen. Angelus war niemand, der gerne zweite Geige spielte oder auch nur als zweiter in einer Frau kam. Er zog Jungfrauen den Huren vor. Darla war die glorreiche Ausnahme von dieser Regel.“

Cordelia hat die Verbesserung auf die Gegenwart auf der Zunge, bevor ihr einfällt, dass Spike ablenkt und sie ihn nicht über die Grauzonen aufklären muss. Oder darüber, dass sie keine Hure ist oder dass Angel beseelt ziemlich froh sein muss, wenn er überhaupt noch mal außerhalb seiner Faust kommen darf.

Wenn er weiß, was gut für ihn und sein Überleben ist.

„Sagt das nicht eine Menge, über seine sexuelle Standfestigkeit aus. Wer scheut schon jede Konkurrenz, außer hat absolut nichts vorzuweisen.“

„Mach dir nichts vor, er ist exquisite.“ Spike klingt schadenfroh, „Du bist neugierig auf ihn. Noch immer. Verdammt, Weib, habe ich dir den Wunsch nicht ausgetrieben?“

„Ich bin nicht so bescheuert, das Risiko einzugehen und mich in seine Sammlung von gutaussehenden Leichen einzureihen.“ Cordelia ist sich sicher, dass das außerdem nicht der Punkt ist, „Angel wird sich hüten, in alten Bahnen zu verfallen.“

„Wird er das?“ Spikes Blick ist intensiv genug, um Cordelia unruhig werden zu lassen. Verschwörerisch, „Komm schon, ich kann nicht der einzige sein, der in dieser Konstellation mit ihm den Kopf verlieren kann.“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, „Wir sind nur Sternenstaub, Spike. Wir alle.“

„Yeah?“ Er schnippt die Kippe weg, „Ist das nicht der Schlüssel zu allem Leben?“

Cordelia gibt ihm ein ausgedehntes Schmunzeln, staubtrocken, „Einige Lebensformen sind anstrengender als andere.“

„Sind wir noch bei Angel, Herzchen? Ist sein Stressfaktor explodiert, als er endgültig über unsere Affäre gestolpert ist?“

Sie erinnert sich daran, dass Angel die beschmutzten Laken verbrannt hat.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Sunnydale, als seine Grabesstille noch aktuell war, bevor er seine Stimme gefunden hat. Spike hat die Clues gekonnt platziert und mit dem Sunnydale-Zwischenspiel war es für Angel schwer, den Geruch als seine durchdrehende Psyche abzutun. Ein Zweifel, der ihn vorher die Klappe hat halten lassen, den aus seiner Perspektive sind sie beide so unvereinbar, wie Öl und Wasser. Kaltes Blut und unanimierter Tod.

All die Dinge, die Angel verachtet und die ihm Todesangst einjagen.

Sie haben sich wieder voneinander abgesetzt, Spike war nie ihr – Nie ihrer.

Aber Cordelia weiß, dass die Erinnerung an den Mix seines Childes und seiner Seherin Angel in den Wahnsinn treibt. Zumindest waren seine nachfolgenden Aktionen in den letzten fünf Wochen nicht unbedingt von Weisheit und Langmut gekennzeichnet.

„Vielleicht hättest du erwachsen genug sein sollen, um nicht sein Bett damit zu besudeln, Spike.“ Böses Grinsen, „Es gibt unter die Nase reiben und unter die Nase reiben. Zum Glück seid ihr nicht anfällig für Hirnblutungen. Ich war für eine Sekunde, um ihn besorgt.“

Die geschockte Unschuld in seinem Blick, nimmt ihm niemand ab. Schon gar nicht Cordelia, egal was Spike sagt, wie beispielsweise, „Ich habe sein Bett nur neu bezogen.“

„Ja klar.“ Sie nickt mit großen Augen, „Angel müsste vielleicht mit dir noch mal an den Aufgaben eines Childes arbeiten.“

„Verschon mich mit dem Sire-Müll.“

„Warum sollte ich? Du hast mich auch ins Eiswasser geworfen.“

Angels Zorn war vernichtend, als er letztendlich ein Ventil gefunden hatte. Als sie allein waren. Aufbrausender als sie für möglich gehalten hätte – für ein relativ geringes Vergehen. Cordelia sieht Angels Monster endlich klar und sie ist nicht eingeschüchtert. Nicht davon, dass er ihr jeden Knochen im Leib brechen kann. Angel wird es nicht tun. Er kennt seine Grenzen und ihre.

Angel ist abhängiger von ihr, als sie von ihm und das stachelt seine Wut nur weiter an. Sie kann mit dem Missfallen umgehen und Angels Vorwürfen. Er macht ihr keine Angst, hat es vielleicht nie getan, solange er eine Seele sein eigen nennt.

Es ist keine Eifersucht. Cordelia weiß das. Es geht tiefer.

Angel wird nie mehr gehen und Cordelia ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

Nicht in guten Zeiten oder schlechten. Er hat seine Lektion im Bezug auf sie endgültig gelernt und sie ihre, dass man nicht unbedingt, das bekommt, was man will. Selbst wenn Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Spike war ihr Ass im Ärmel, bevor er sich zum Herzbuben gewandelt hat und wow, ihre Analogien sind sowas von im Arsch.

„Angels Intensität lässt einen gewissen Mordimpuls aufkommen. Eine Zwangsneurose ist harmlos gegen sein Problem.“

„Er ist komplex in seinem Verlangen. Mit Schichten und Tiefe. Zum Glück kann er ficken, anders hätte er nie bei mir einen Stich gemacht. Aber das wirst du ja nie erfahren, richtig?“ Spike ist beschissen darin, sie für die nächste Zukunft aufzubauen. Sorglos von ihm, „Angel sieht dich jetzt. War das nicht das, was du wolltest, Cor?“

„Er hat ein paar Facetten mehr als geplant.“

„Wird dich schon nicht überfordern und beugt der Langeweile vor. Auf Dauer.“

Spikes Finger sind auf ihrem Nacken und die Daumen streichen über ihr Kinn. Cordelia riecht den Rauch und subjektiv seine Erleichterung. In ihm hat sich etwas in den letzten drei Nächten verschoben. Spike hat die Trauer abgestreift, brillantes Wissen leuchtet in seinen Augen. Ohne den abgestumpften Ausdruck wirkt er fast fremdartig.

Er ist neu entflammt für seine Jägerin und Cordelia gönnt ihm das Hochgefühl.

Der Alltag wird ihn früh genug einholen und Spike weiß auch das.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, „Du hast mich mal gefragt, was mein Bild von Buffy ist, Cordelia.“ Spikes Augen suchen ernsthaft ihre Miene ab, „Ich hätte dir damals gesagt, dass Buffy zu viele Gesichter hatte, um mich auf eines festzulegen. Es wäre keine Lüge gewesen.“

Sie fühlt das _Aber_ unaufhaltsam kommen, denn die Wahrheit ist immer komplizierter.

Cordelia hält unter seinem Streicheln still und er zieht sie träge näher, bis sich Spikes Gesicht in ihrem Hals vergräbt. Ihre Hände gehen aus eigenem Antrieb zu seinen Schulterblättern. Eine wandert weiter hoch und legt sich schützend um seinen Nacken. Die Umarmung ist leicht und intim, nicht das hilflose Klammern, das seine Berührung in der Abwesenheit von Buffys Leben ausgemacht hat.

Sie haben beide wieder ihre Fixpunkte im Leben zurück.

Cordelia ist interessiert, „Was ist die Wahrheit, Spike?“

„Buffys ist Angels Mädchen, so wie du, Cordelia. Sie war es von Anfang an.“

Nur liegt der Anfang bereits einige Jahre hinter ihnen.

Das Ende ist von Willow aufgeschoben worden. Wenn sie es so betrachtet, kann Cordelia wenigstens den kalten Schauer unterdrücken, der ihr den Rücken herunter rieseln will, wann immer sie an Buffys kalte Wiedergeburt im Grab denkt.

„So wie Angel einen Teil von dir immer gefangen halten wird?“ Spikes Lachen ist beißend und Cordelia versteht, all die Dinge, die vorher keinen Sinn ergaben. Sie haben alle ihre Sucht und ihre Ersatzdrogen, um sie vor dem schlimmsten Absturz zu bewahren. „Das ist ziemlich Mitleid erregend.“

Sein Mund offen gegen ihre Schlagader, „Ich befinde mich in guter Gesellschaft, Herzchen.“

Vielleicht stimmt das sogar.

_The lights in the sky are waving goodbye,_  
_I am staying right beside you._  
_~Nine Inch Nails – Lights in the sky~_

_Er lässt mich gehen ohne zu laufen, ohne einen Trümmerhaufen hinter mir -_  
_Ohne Ziel im Visier und ohne Rahmen._  
_Frei voll Hoffnung und mit neuem Namen werde ich gehen -_  
_Doch es stehen meinen sieben Sünden um mich im Kreis._  
_Die Freiheit hat ihren Preis und ich bezahl mit meinem Leben_  
_Und weiß, jede Verneinung birgt Leiden_  
_Und auch meine Erscheinung wird die Zeit vertreiben._

_~Die Fantastischen Vier – Weiter als du denkst~_


End file.
